


Тридцать один день в июле

by DST



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DST/pseuds/DST
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой - младшие авроры и заодно напарники (вот это поворот). Один месяц из их чересчур насыщенной жизни.





	1. Нехороший особняк

**Author's Note:**

> Неожиданно вписалась в райтобрь! Да здравствуют драрри! Скорее всего, такой сюжет вы встречали раз сто, но ещё ни разу не было такого, чтобы вокруг этого сюжета так искрометно шутили. 
> 
> Полетели!

Поттер тщательно (в пятый раз) провёл палочкой по периметру дверного проёма.

Сзади послышался тяжёлый вздох.

Глухое раздражение по привычке шевельнулось где-то внутри, но Гарри не обратил внимания. В конце концов, Малфой никогда не был им доволен, и это не зависело ни от скорости, ни от качества работы, ни от погоды, ни от результатов прошедшего матча по квиддичу. И если в первые пару месяцев Гарри ещё пытался что-то менять в их отношениях, то сейчас он мог со спокойной душой сказать, что перепробовал уже все или почти все варианты, а значит, можно было наконец-то спокойно работать, не беспокоясь о мнении напарника.

\- Ладно, мы можем заходить, - наконец объявил младший аврор Поттер и бодро открыл дверь. Прежде чем он успел среагировать, мимо него пролетала серебряная вспышка заклинания, а в коридоре что-то завыло, упало и разбилось.

\- Поттер! Если тебе хочется умереть, не надо пытаться самоубиться на задании, - возмущённо воскликнул Малфой. Гарри показалось, что в его голосе была тревога, но он все ещё не отошёл от шока, чтобы анализировать голос напарника.

\- Что это за херня сейчас была, - это был не вопрос, но Малфой не преминул ехидно заметить:

\- Я спас тебя от неминуемой гибели от простейших защитных чар. О, как драматично звучал бы мой отчёт. ‘Младший аврор Поттер до последнего сражался с темными силами, крывшемися в старинном особняке, но пал смертью храбрых, не переступив порог дома.’ Думаю, весь магический мир был бы в восторге.

Гарри злобно зыркнул на Малфоя, но ответить ему было нечего. Держа палочку наготове, он двинулся вперёд по темному коридору, отдаленно напоминавшему дом на Гриммо, каждые пять шагов посылая вперёд опознавательные чары. Малфой шёл за ним и бормотал что-то про неблагодарных и невоспитанных Гриффиндорцев.

Вообще, задание было не самым сложным. Проникнуть в особняк одного из бывших Пожирателей, Ирвина Бакхарда, обыскать на предмет запрещённых артефактов, обнаружить домовых эльфов и принять решение, что с ними делать дальше. Сам Пожиратель уже месяц как был пойман, и теперь ждал окончательного суда в камере Азкабана, а до особняка руки Министерства добрались только теперь, и на задание была отправлена лучшая выдающаяся младшая боевая двойка. Ладно, возможно, не лучшая и не очень выдающаяся, но достаточно младшая. вполне боевая и очень даже двойка.

До первой комнаты они дошли относительно спокойно, если не считать почти упавшей с потолка на Гарри секиры, которую тот отбросил в стену, где она и застряла, и парочки орущих портретов, заботливо занавешенных Малфоем.

Комната оказалась гостиной, достаточно светлой и просторной. Как по команде Поттер и Малфой отправили опознавательные чары по разным сторонам и с напряжением замерли на проходе, дожидаясь, пока серебристо-прозрачная пелена чар рассеется. Та так и не окрасилась в красный, и авроры, нахмурившись, одновременно вошли в комнату.

В этот раз Гарри был проворнее и сходу отразил летящее прямо в Малфоя проклятье, за что получил недовольный взгляд.

\- Я бы сам справился, - скривившись, произнёс Малфой. Гарри пожал плечами.

\- В другой раз справишься.

Они настороженно прошли вглубь комнаты, оглядываясь в поисках подозрительных предметов. Это было не так уж просто, учитывая, что комната выглядела довольно нелепо и не имела общего стиля.

\- Если бы Бакхард не был уже в Азкабане, его бы стоило туда поместить за одну только безвкусицу в интерьере, - пробормотал Малфой, и Гарри мысленно согласился.

Легкие чары на это место явно не действовали, раз ловушки не открывались от общих опознавательных чар, так что пришлось направленно исследовать каждую часть комнаты в поисках особого магического фона.

Через полчаса их трофеями уже были не самая дружелюбная лампа с витражами, зеркало в кованой раме, которое ничего не отражало, пара магических шкафов, которые стоило изучить под защитными куполами в Министерстве, Чаша, которая не наполнялась водой, и что-то подсказывало, что она держит только одну жидкость, но проверять авроры не стали. Обследование гостиной перетекло в столовую, где Гарри чуть не попался на копьё разъяренному рыцарю, но того вовремя остановил _Ступефай_ Малфоя; в кухне бдительность Гарри позволила Малфою не погибнуть от десятка ножей; на лестнице лишь точность заклинаний Малфоя не дала Поттеру быть задушенным ковровой дорожкой, а в спальнях шла ожесточённая борьба с пологами, одеялами и портьерами.

К концу осмотра особняка маленькая коллекция собранных аврорами тёмных артефактов могла бы занять достойное место в ‘Горбин и Бэркес’. Ни одного домового эльфа они не обнаружили, видимо, те или были убиты, или прятались в других владениях Бакхарда.

\- Что ж, Поттер, - протянул Малфой, когда они спускались по уже безопасной лестнице. - Сегодня я выиграл.

\- Малфой, это не соревнование, - устало произнёс Гарри, в уме подсчитывая, сколько раз кто кого спас. - И, кстати, выиграл я, если мы считаем бордовый балдахин и бордовые портьеры отдельными нападавшими.

\- Но они сделаны из одной ткани, - возразил Малфой, но голос его звучал не очень уверенно.

\- И что? Ложка и серьги могут быть сделаны из одного серебра, это же не значит, что это одно и то же, - гнул свою линию Поттер, понимая что выиграл. На последней ступеньке он запнулся о казавшийся безопасным коврик и уже летел носом вперёд, когда сильная рука схватила его за мантию и по инерции притянула к чужому телу.

\- Ничья, Поттер. Но в этот раз ты был близок к победе, - голос Малфоя отдавался вибрацией в теле Гарри, потому что он все ещё был прижат к напарнику. Он поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Малфоя, но остановил взгляд на внутренней стороне воротничка мантии, где была вышита серебряная ‘Д’. Драко. Почему он никогда, даже в своих мыслях, не зовёт Малфоя Драко?

\- Ты долго планируешь так стоять? - вежливо поинтересовался Драко. - Нам ещё отчёты писать по этой великой битве с элементарными охранными чарами.

Гарри смущенно отступил и, не глядя на Драко, направился к составленным в углу артефактам.

Их ждали отчёты и много, много работы.


	2. Оживите мертвеца

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С отставанием в один день торжественно прибываем к концу третьего дня! 
> 
> Не все мертвецы мертвы снаружи, некоторые мертвы лишь изнутри. 
> 
> И помните, что где-то вы это уже читали, но тогда была совершенно другая история.

С самого утра Драко был не в духе. Не бросил привычное: ‘Опять опаздываешь, Поттер?’, хотя Гарри не опаздывал, а приходил к самому началу рабочего дня. Не пожаловался на невкусный кофе, который Гарри каждый день приносил, и Драко его исправно пил, но продолжал жаловаться. Даже по поводу внешнего вида Поттера не отпустил ни одного едкого комментария. Что-то было очень не так, потому что даже пятого июня Драко был притихший, но все равно вредный, а сегодня на нём совсем не было лица. Гарри наблюдал за ним всё утро, но ни одной видимой причины так и не обнаружил. Поэтому он решил пойти самым простым способом: спросить у Робертса, начальника их управления.

\- Мистер Робертс, как дела? - он решил начать сильно издалека, чтобы Робертс ничего не заподозрил. Естественно, тот сразу настороженно прищурился.

\- Что тебе нужно, Поттер? Отпуск не дам ни тебе, ни Малфою, - сердито ответил старший аврор. Гарри вздохнул и очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Мне... Нам не нужен отпуск, - бодро начал Гарри, едва замечая, как у Робертса дернулся глаз. - Я просто хотел узнать, может, Вы знаете, что сегодня за день?

\- Вторник, - безапелляционно ответил Робертс, всем своим видом показывая, что продолжать этот глупый разговор он не намерен. Но Гарри не собирался так просто сдаваться.

\- Нет, я имею в виду в истории. Что это за день в истории? - Поттер отказывался списывать красные пятна, которыми начал покрываться Робертс, на праведный гнев начальства, и уверенно продолжал косить под идиота.

\- Поттер, - угрожающе начал босс, - я не в настроении участвовать в твоей викторине. У меня ещё лежат ваши идиотские отчеты из дома Бакхарда. Что за чушь вы понаписали? ‘Атака младшего аврора Поттера копьем была неудачной благодаря мужеству и героизму младшего аврора Малфоя’. Каким ещё копьём, Поттер? Вы прогуливались в сторону Средневековья вместо работы или что?

\- Нет, мистер Робертс, - уже не так уверенно пробормотал Гарри, рационально решив отстать от босса. - Извините, мистер Робертс, может, в моем отчёте будет понятнее?

\- Это и есть твой отчёт, Поттер! - сорвался на крик несчастный начальник управления. Гарри предпочел принять максимально глупый вид и смылся из кабинета.

Следующей остановкой была Гермиона. Если уж кто и знал что-то, то это была она. Даже если она ничего не знала, вместе думать было легче. Гарри нашёл её в Отделе по Контролю за Незаконными Перемещениями Артефактов, где она искала чей-то отчёт за тысяча триста пятый год. Звучало это всё довольно безнадёжно.

\- Гермиона, а что сегодня за день? - после дежурного обмена любезностями спросил Гарри. - Вторник, - не отрываясь от стопки отчетов сообщила она. Гарри вздохнул.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? Потерял зачарованный календарь, который я тебе подарила?

\- Нет, ты что, - испуганно замотал головой Гарри, лихорадочно вспоминая, куда он его положил, на случай, если Гермиона все же решит проверить. - Какой сегодня день в истории?

\- В Древней, Средневековой, Современной или Новейшей? Маггловской или Магической? - уточнила она таким тоном, будто спрашивала, какое мороженое Гарри хочет. Впрочем, он привык.

\- Я не знаю, если честно. Во всех? Что-нибудь важное? Что-нибудь, что могло расстроить младшего аврора, - Гарри был уверен, что говорит достаточно завуалировано, пока Гермиона не посмотрела на него взволнованно.

\- Что-то расстроило Малфоя? - Гарри собирался протестовать, но быстро решил, что это тупиковая идея.

\- Да, он с самого утра сам не свой.

Гермиона, вернувшись к отчетам, начала задавать уточняющие вопросы:

\- Не обзывался? Не жаловался на кофе? Не оскорблял твой внешний вид, лохматые волосы и дурацкую мантию?

\- Эй, он никогда не говорил, что моя мантия дурацкая, - возмутился Поттер, на что Грейнджер только отмахнулась.

\- Не говорил, так скажет. Мне кажется, это связано с его отцом.

Гарри нахмурился. Люциус Малфой сидел в Азкабане вот уже три прекрасных года после того, как был признан виновным в пособничестве Волдеморту. Как он мог влиять на Драко, сидя в одиночке? Может, им разрешали писать письма домой раз в год, и сегодня был как раз день письма? Гарри не представлял.

Гермиона, заметив его замешательство, быстро пояснила:

\- Нарцисса Малфой очень сильно заболела после того, как Люциус был отправлен в Азкабан. Сегодня три года с того суда, на котором ты блистательно отмазал от той же участи Нарциссу и Драко. Ты что, совсем ничего не запоминаешь?

Гарри пожал плечами. Если бы он запоминал каждую дату, когда он кого-либо спасал от незаслуженной участи, у него бы не осталось памяти для заклинаний. Но раз так, значит, Драко действительно расстроен именно поэтому. Может, его матери стало хуже?

\- А самого Драко ты не пробовал спрашивать? - поинтересовалась Гермиона.

\- Если честно, как-то не подумал, - Гарри смущенно почесал в затылке. - Спасибо, Герм! Это отличная идея.

Он исчез из Отдела быстрее, чем Грейнджер взяла следующий отчёт.

 

В их кабинете по-прежнему было ощущение, что кто-то умер. Драко сосредоточенно смотрел в стаканчик так и не допитого утреннего кофе и не подавал признаков жизни. Гарри сел за свой стол и уставился на напарника. Спустя несколько минут тот так и не поднял взгляд, так что Поттер решил действовать наверняка.

\- Малфой, - от звука своего голоса в мертвецки тихом кабинете он сам вздрогнул, - Что-то случилось?

\- А тебе не терпится разгадывать тайны и спасать невинных? - тихо и холодно произнёс Малфой, не поднимая взгляд.

\- Это моя работа, в конце концов, - заметил Гарри. - Гермиона сказала, что твоя мать больна.

Малфой резко отодвинул стаканчик от себя.

\- Это точно не твоё дело, Поттер. И не твоей подружки.

\- Я просто хочу помочь, - пожал плечами Гарри и сделал вид, что принялся за работу с отчетами. И все же, что так не понравилось Робертсу? Про копьё он написал чистую правду. Спустя полчаса молчания Малфой неожиданно подал голос.

\- В последнее время ей гораздо лучше. Она вполне привыкла к отсутствию отца, но то, что я постоянно пропадаю на работе, а она вынуждена целыми днями сидеть дома одна... Это убивает её, - казалось, он говорил не с Гарри, а с самим собой. - Она обожала устраивать ужины, но в последние годы совсем никто не приходит. Они или боятся хоть как-то связывать себя с именем Пожирателей, - он практически выплюнул это слово, - или, ну, знаешь, умерли. Так что гостей у нас немного.

Гарри помолчал, переваривая информацию.

\- Меня она никогда не приглашала, - задумчиво произнёс он наконец. Повисшую тишину можно было отправлять на Северный Полюс замораживать таявшие ледники.

 

В кафетерии было так шумно, что у Гарри разболелась голова. Он нашёл в толпе сидящую за столиком в углу Гермиону и широким шагом направился к ней.

\- Откуда здесь всегда столько людей? - устало пробормотал он, усаживаясь напротив. Гермиона подняла глаза от древнего листка бумаги. Видимо, отчёт ей всё-таки удалось найти.

\- Они здесь работают, - ответила она таким тоном, словно они снова на первом курсе, а у Гарри не получается _Вингардиум_ _Левиоса_. - Как успехи с твоим печальным коллегой?

\- Он сказал, что его мать больна, потому что к ним никто не ходит в гости, - как-то неуверенно произнёс Гарри.

\- Ты уверен, что всё правильно понял? - недоверчиво переспросила Гермиона.

\- Пора привыкнуть, Грейнджер, что Поттер воспринимает всё слишком буквально, - послышался знакомый голос прямо над Гарри. Тот поднял голову и имел честь любоваться картиной Драко Малфой: вид снизу. - Ты навёл меня на мысль, ко всему прочему. Так что я связался с матерью, и она с радостью приглашает тебя на ужин в честь годовщины со дня отправки отца в Азкабан. Понимаю, повод сомнительный, но выбирать не приходится. Она выражает бесконечную надежду на то, что ты примешь приглашение. Как и ты, Грейнджер. Ты тоже приглашена.

Гермиона если и удивилась, то не подала виду, а лишь кивнула и поблагодарила за приглашение, сказав, что обязательно придёт. Гарри же кивнул скорее от неожиданности, но Малфою хватило и этого. В следующий момент он уже выходил из кафетерия.

\- Мы идём на ужин к Малфоям? - спросил Гарри только для того, чтобы не сидеть в тишине.

\- Кажется, идём, - пробормотала Гермиона. - Как думаешь, ты успеешь выучить правила этикета за пару часов?

Гарри снова посмотрел на дверь, за которой скрылся Малфой.

 

В следующий раз он увидел Драко почти перед самым уходом. После обеда Робертс вызвал Гарри к себе, чтобы тот присутствовал на встрече с иностранными коллегами как Герой Магического Мира, так что ему пришлось целых два часа слушать скучнейшие отчёты глав авроратов соседних государств, а затем ещё полтора часа жать всем руки и принимать благодарности. Все это время Гарри думал только о том, чтобы эти бравые авроры не запросили отчеты с его последних заданий. Вышло бы неловко. Малфой уже надел уличную мантию, когда уставший Поттер зашёл в кабинет.

\- Снова играл в Гарри Поттера? - окинув его профессиональным взглядом, уточнил Драко. Гарри кивнул. С утра Малфой заметно пришёл в себя, но все ещё был напряжен. - В семь в Мэноре, Поттер. Я открою для вас камин на сегодня.

С этими словами он подошёл к двери, но в последний момент обернулся.

\- Спасибо, Поттер. Это важно для неё.

‘И для меня,’ - не сказал он, но Гарри и так понял.

Дверь закрылась.

 

Малфой-Мэнор сейчас не имел ничего общего с тем тёмным, холодным и пугающим особняком, в котором они были три года назад пленниками. Мрамор, которым была отделана Белая Гостиная, в которой Гарри и Гермиона вышли из камина, казалось, светился изнутри. Темно-синие портьеры обрамляли огромные окна, из которых открывался вид на сад и закатное солнце. Драко уже ждал их, стоя прямо напротив камина.

\- Добрый вечер, Грейнджер, Поттер. Мама спустится прямо к ужину. Позвольте провести вам экскурсию по особняку, - Малфой был подчёркнуто вежлив, и если бы Гарри не работал с ним уже год, он бы ни за что не догадался, что тот нервничает. Годы вражды в школе не дали и десятой доли того знания о поведении Драко, которое он получил за время дружбы с ним. Он тут же удивился сам себе: ещё никогда он не называл Малфоя другом, даже про себя.

Вежливой за двоих сегодня была Гермиона, и пока Гарри рассуждал о былом, успела снова поблагодарить Малфоя и сказать, что экскурсия была бы очень кстати, ведь шанса осмотреть Мэнор у них ещё не было. Поттер воздержался от комментариев.

Особняк был грандиозным. Анфилада залов казалась нескончаемой, и каждый зал был богаче и прекраснее предыдущего. На втором этаже располагалась обширная библиотека рода Малфоев, и Гермиона на мгновение потеряла дар речи. Даже Гарри почувствовал себя песчинкой в мире знаний, которые хранились здесь, но если он принял их необъятность как данность, то Гермиона явно строила планы по покорению этих просторов. Комната Драко казалась самой необжитой, но самой рационально устроенной. На дальней стене висела маленькая метла, вероятно, его первая, но это был единственный элемент сентиментальности. В остальном нельзя было сказать, что это комната кого-то из членов семьи, а не очередная гостевая спальня.

Сад на закате выглядел не менее потрясающе, чем сам особняк. Фигурно постриженные кусты выстраивались в затейливые лабиринты, в центре сада был вырыт большой пруд, а слева и справа располагались целые аллеи вековых деревьев, вдалеке соединяясь в густой лес. По дорожкам мимо гостей то и дело важно прошагивали белые павлины, которых Драко изо всех сил игнорировал. Лишь когда один из них наступил ему на ногу, закатил глаза и пробормотал что-то про глупых напыщенных птиц. Гермиона задавала вопросы об истории семьи Малфоев, о строительстве особняка, о пруде и аллеях, и Драко с лёгкостью и непринуждённостью рассказывал обо всём. Гарри с любопытством осматривался вокруг, краем уха слушая рассказы хозяина дома, и думал о том, что хотел бы бывать здесь чаще. Это место дышало магией и очень напоминало Хогвартс, хоть Гарри и не смог бы объяснить почему.

Когда солнце почти село, они прошли в дом, где в Белой Гостиной их уже ждала Нарцисса Малфой. Если бы Драко и Гермиона не говорили этим утром, что миссис Малфой больна, Гарри вряд ли нашёл бы заметные отличия. В своей жизни он сталкивался с ней всего несколько раз, два из которых был при смерти, один раз видел её в зале суда, а до этого несколько лет по несколько секунд на платформе девять и три четверти. Так что, взглянув на неё сейчас, Гарри мог лишь признать, что мать Малфоя - невероятно красивая женщина. Она олицетворяла собой понятие ‘аристократичность’, а улыбка, которая появилась на её лице в тот момент, когда гости вошли в комнату, напомнила о том, что эта женщина спасла жизнь Гарри, а также смогла сохранить в Драко человечность и мягкость даже в тех условиях, в которых им приходилось жить.

\- Мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер, - Нарцисса по очереди взяла их руки в свои и слегка сжала. - Я очень рада, что вы смогли сегодня прийти к нам. Вы знаете, сегодня важный день для нашей семьи. Мистер Поттер, у меня не было шанса поблагодарить вас за то, что вы сделали для моего сына, моего мужа и для меня. Поэтому говорю вам это сейчас, спустя ровно три года. Всё, что вы сказали тогда в нашу защиту, всё это, мистер Поттер, изменило наши жизни в лучшую сторону.

Гарри покраснел до кончиков ушей. Не то чтобы он считал свою речь в защиту Малфоев чём-то выдающимся. Он ведь говорил лишь правду.

\- Миссис Малфой, - начал Гарри неуверенно.

\- Зовите меня Нарциссой, мистер Поттер.

\- Миссис... Нарцисса. На том суде я не сказал и доли лжи. Вы ведь действительно спасли мою жизнь, не выдав Волдеморту, и весь магический мир должен быть вам благодарен за это. Как и Драко, который спас меня в этом самом доме. Ваша семья сыграла большую роль в этой победе, и мне не хватит слов, чтобы отблагодарить вас. И, пожалуйста, зовите меня Гарри, - сбивчиво и взволнованно проговорил Поттер, и Нарцисса мягко ему улыбнулась.

\- Что касается вас, мисс Грейнджер, мне хотелось бы принести извинения от лица всей нашей семьи за то, что наши слова и действия могли нанести вам вред. И спасибо вам, - сказала Нарцисса, повернувшись к Гермионе.

\- Гермиона, миссис Малфой, - ответила Грейнджер, но, наткнувшись на прямой взгляд женщины, исправилась: - Нарцисса. Спасибо. Я очень рада быть гостьей в вашем доме. У вас прекрасная библиотека.

\- О, ее собирали поколения Малфоев. Часть фамильной библиотеки Блэков тоже здесь, её передал мне по наследству отец. Если вы желаете, можете брать и читать любые книги. Там действительно много интересного. Что ж, а теперь, пожалуй, пройдемте к столу!

Драко все это время стоял с неестественно ровной спиной, и только сейчас заметно расслабился. Они прошли в столовую, в которой был накрыт прекрасный стол. Нарцисса села во главе стола, Драко и Гарри - по правую руку от неё, а Гермиона - по левую. Не успевший ознакомиться с правилами этикета Гарри смущенно смотрел на столовые приборы, пока все остальные приступили к еде, но почти сразу решил, что раз он сидит за одним столом с теми, кто не раз спасал ему жизнь, и кому он платил тем же, они смогут простить ему неправильный выбор вилки. Еда в Малфой-Мэноре снова напомнила Гарри о Хогвартсе, месте, по которому он невероятно скучал. Беседа за столом текла непринуждённо, и Гарри пару раз ловил на себе задумчивые и благодарные взгляды Малфоя.

На прощанье Нарцисса крепко обняла обоих гостей и взяла с них обещание заходить в гости.

Засыпал Гарри со спокойной душой, чего не случалось с ним долгое время.

 

Малфой отпил из стаканчика и поморщился.

\- Как ты умудряешься покупать настолько мерзкий кофе, Поттер? Ну-ка, дай мне глотнуть свой. Нет, твой тоже отвратный. Ты можешь сменить кофейню, где завтракаешь? В маггловском Лондоне хоть что-то делать умеют?

Гарри улыбнулся в свой стаканчик, чтобы Драко этого не заметил. В кабинете явно стало легче дышать, как будто тот, кто давно умер, наконец ожил.

\- И кстати, Поттер. Спасибо.

Теперь Гарри улыбнулся в открытую, замечая на лице Малфоя ответную улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рона Уизли не существует.


	3. Плотоядный друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Младшие авроры снова отправляются на задание, чтобы блестяще с ним справиться. Или не блестяще. Или не справиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поезд прибывает на станцию ‘хэллоуинская’. Всех просим выйти из вагонов и занять места в зрительном зале.

 

Робертс вызвал их через _Патронуса_ , а значит, дело было срочное. _Патронус_ у Робертса был в виде мохнатой свиньи, хоть сам босс и называл его кабаном. На кабана свинья совсем не походила и была ужасно неприятного вида, поэтому сам Робертс старался вызывать его как можно реже. Никому бы не хотелось ассоциироваться с такой отвратительность свиньей. Тем не менее, этим утром босс вызвал их с помощью _Патронуса_ , так что младшие авроры поспешили в его кабинет, подозревая худшее.

\- Малфой, Поттер! - с порога заорал Робертс, и те моментально вытянулись по струнке. - Ситуация неоднозначная! У нас срочный вызов в Йоркшир! Что-то произошло там этой ночью, но из-за отвратительной каминной связи я так и не понял, что. Отправляйтесь туда и разберитесь. И будьте осторожны. Кажется, там кто-то кого-то съел.

Авроры недружным хором заверили босса, что всё поняли, и в доли секунды испарились из кабинета во избежание.

До Йоркшира добирались портключом. На краю деревеньки, где их выбросило, было по-осеннему зябко и туманно, хотя в Лондоне всю последнюю неделю была жара, спадавшая только к вечеру. Позади осталось затянутое белым поле, а сама деревня казалась вымершей. Малфой настороженно шёл впереди, держа наготове палочку, а Поттер оглядывался по сторонам. Они дошли до противоположного конца деревни, не найдя ни одного жителя, и это откровенно пугало.

Ветер усиливался, заставляя авроров кутаться в летние мантии, небо с каждой секундой темнело всё сильнее, а с желтеющих деревьев срывались и летели вдоль дороги листья.

\- Что за херня, - красноречиво подвёл итог Поттер.

\- На что это похоже? - обведя взглядом занесённую сухой листвой церковь, задал вопрос Малфой.

\- На октябрь, - без промедления ответил Гарри.

\- Именно.

\- Нам срочно нужен камин.

Деревушка была по большей части маггловской, всего два или три дома были населены волшебниками. Во всяком случае именно такой информацией располагал Аврорат. Правда, информацией о том, что сейчас тут вообще никто не жил, Аврорат не располагал, так что опираться на эти сведения было бессмысленно. Они обнаружили остаточные следы магии и направились в сторону тех домов, где могли быть камины. Не дойдя десятка метров до ближайшего, Драко резко остановился.

\- Это со мной что-то не так или отсюда невозможно аппарировать? - он старался говорить спокойно, но получалось у него как-то непрофессионально. Гарри попытался настроиться на аппарацию, но почувствовал только пустоту.

\- Отправь _Патронуса_ Робертсу, Поттер. Что-то мне подсказывает, что камин нам не поможет.

Они всё же вошли в дом, такой же пустынный, как и вся деревня. Было ощущение, что хозяева уехали много лет назад, но кто-то все равно убирался в доме, хоть и не жил в нём. В гостиной обнаружился камин, который или не был подключён к сети, или просто не работал. В следующий момент в комнату влетел _Патронус_ Гарри и тут же рассеялся. Малфой смотрел на это с нечитаемым выражением лица. Затем он повернулся и посмотрел на стену прямо за спиной Гарри.

\- Поттер, напомни мне, какое сегодня число?

\- Третье июля? - неуверенно ответил Поттер, задумываясь о том, что всему их Отделу просто необходимы зачарованные календари.

\- Ты в этом уверен? Гарри обернулся и посмотрел туда же, куда не переставал смотреть Драко. На бумажном календаре готическим шрифтом была выведена тройка, а ниже не менее готически красовалось единственное слово ‘октябрь’.

\- Что за херня, - вопроса в голосе Гарри все ещё не слышалось.

 

 

\- Давай подведём итог, - бодро начал Малфой. Гарри уныло посмотрел на него. - Мы под куполом, из которого не выбраться ни нам, ни _Патронусам_ , камины не работают, в деревне ни одного человека, а на календаре третье октября. Кроме того, утром из этого места поступил сигнал тревоги, но связаться с вызывавшими не удалось, так что разбираться с этим отправили нас. Еще детали?

\- Робертс упоминал, что здесь кто-то кого-то съел, - дополнил Поттер и задумался. Ситуация выходила неприятной. Они уже обошли оставшиеся магические дома, в которых тоже не работали камины, дошли до того места, где _Патронус_ разворачивался и исчезал, определили темную природу защитного купола, а затем вернулись в первый дом. Чай, заваренный Малфоем, делу помогал не особо, но хотя бы грел.

И тут с улицы донёсся вой, который очень хотелось бы принять за звериный, но по всему выходило, что вой этот был человеческий. Авроры подорвались и выглянули из окна. Из-за угла вверх по улице к дому, где они сидели, полз инфернал. Правда, чем ближе он подбирался, тем яснее было, что это совсем не инфернал.

\- Поттер, у меня к тебе два вопроса. Во-первых, когда ты в последний раз виделся с Симусом Финниганом? И ещё. Нормально ли для этого гриффиндорца, что у него изо рта торчит ошмёток чьего-то тела?

\- Что за херня.

Вопросов к всему происходящему становилось всё больше.

 

 


	4. Ворчливый кровосос

Слава Мерлину, магия работала под этим куполом исправно. Во всяком случае защитная точно, потому что через выставленный щит и маскирующие чары Симус их не заметил и, рыча и поскуливая, прополз дальше по улице и скрылся за поворотом.

С наступлением темноты было решено дежурить по очереди. Малфой заявил, что идёт спать первым, на что Гарри только пожал плечами. Сам он отправился на кухню, чтобы заварить себе чаю покрепче, а потом прошёл в гостиную, зажег костёр без дыма и принялся читать оставленную на столике книгу. Название у неё было довольно сомнительным и почему-то напоминало о Локхарте: ‘Сто и один способ влюбить в себя мага, или как я победила венец безбрачия’. Но Гарри увлёкся. Читал он до тех пор, пока в окне не замелькало что-то голубоватое, что, как выяснилось спустя секунду, оказалось призраком. Тот беспрепятственно вплыл в комнату и уставился на Гарри.

\- Сидим, значит, - протянул призрак. Гарри потянулся к палочке и сжал её под мантией. - Книжки, значит, читаем.

Призрак выглядел вполне нормально, вот только что-то в его лице всё-таки смущало Поттера.

\- А разрешение мы спрашивали? У хозяев книжки спрошено было? - продолжал возмущаться призрак.

\- Нет, - неуверенно ответил Гарри, не спеша пока применять магию. Призрак осклабился, и тут Поттер понял, что его так смущало. У прозрачного гостя сильно выпирали клыки, которые тот постоянно облизывал. - Вы призрак вампира?

\- А что, непохоже? - огрызнулся вампир. До этого Гарри никогда не видел призраков вампиров, и вообще не знал, что такие бывают. Но как помягче спросить это у самого призрака, он не знал.

\- Похоже, конечно. Как ваше имя? - тактика вежливого участия была одним из способов допроса, которым их учили в Академии.

\- Я Лорд Абраховец, - гордо произнёс вампир. - А ты кто такой? И что делаешь в этот месяц в этом доме?

\- Я Гарри Поттер, сэр. Я оказался здесь совершенно случайно, а потом начало темнеть, и я зашёл в первый дом, - частично честный ответ, ещё одна тактика ведения разговора с подозреваемым.

\- Случайно? Перед месяцем Самайна? Никаких случайностей, ты был отправлен сюда! - вскричал вдруг призрак, и голос его отразился эхом по всему дому. - Кем-то, кто проклял тебя. Всегда эти олухи выбирают мой дом, чтобы отправить сюда всяких бестолочей! Каждое десятилетие! Идиотские розыгрыши! Нельзя же просто убить, надо играть в догонялки! А мне наскучило это, понятно? Я устал от этих игр, я хочу спокойно жить! Читать книги, чтобы их никто не трогал!

\- Я, конечно, понимаю вас, Лорд Абраховец, сэр, - вежливое участие. - Не могли бы вы уточнить, что вы там сказали про смерть?

\- Юноша, о смерти я могу говорить часами, но с чего вы взяли, что я буду обсуждать её с вами? - он фыркнул и буквально растворился в воздухе. Гарри со стоном опустился на диван.

Через десять минут вниз спустился зевающий и в одеяле Малфой.

\- Что за крики? Ругаешься с книгами, Поттер?

\- Прошла целая вечность! Если бы со мной что-то случилось, я бы уже умер за это время! Почему ты сразу не пришёл?

\- Я спал, - ответил Малфой таким тоном, словно разговаривал с ребёнком.

\- А я общался с призраком-вампиром, который сказал, что я умру, - продолжил возмущаться Гарри.

\- Так это твои проблемы, что у тебя такие странные и идиотские знакомые, - Драко закатил глаза. - Вечно ты выбираешь себе дурацкую компанию.

Гарри знал, что это может длиться часами. Но сейчас на эти споры совсем не было времени.

\- Ты когда-либо слышал о том, что вампиры могут становиться приведениями? Я думал, у них нет души, а призраки же неупокоенные души, нет?

Драко снова смотрел на него как на идиота. Гарри начинал к этому привыкать.

\- Поттер, чем ты занимался на ЗОТИ? Строил глазки преподавателям? Откуда ты взял этот бред про душу?

Признаваться, что бред был взят из маггловской книги, не хотелось. А в год, когда изучались вампиры, он был занят выяснением того, кто же такой Сириус Блэк, так что кровососы волновали его меньше всего. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Малфой скривился.

\- Понятно, Поттер. Почему-то я не удивлён. Вампиры вполне могут стать призраками, но их не так просто убить, хоть это-то ты должен знать. Да и к тому же, мало что может тревожить вампира после смерти настолько, чтобы тот остался приведением. Так откуда ты его здесь взял?

Гарри объяснил, что никого ниоткуда не брал, и что тот появился сам и наорал на него. Получилось в меру драматично, но Малфой не проникся. Только на одном моменте он насторожился.

\- Что он конкретно сказал про Самайн?

\- Что мы все умрем, - пожал плечами Гарри. - И что нас прокляли и отправили сюда в наказание.

\- Думаешь, Робертсу действительно так не понравились наши отчёты? - Драко пытался смеяться, но не преуспел. Казалось, он побледнел ещё сильнее.

\- А что там с этим Саймоном? - наивно переспросил Гарри, и Малфой смерил его уже привычным ‘Мерлин, какой ты тупой’ взглядом.

\- Самайном, идиот. Я не понимаю, мы все закончили Хогвартс, а ты там что, никогда не появлялся? История магии, первый курс, профессора Бинса помнишь? Может, тебе память отшибло? С тобой ничего странного в последнее время не происходило? - казалось, Малфой действительно злился. В этот момент он очень напоминал Гермиону, но та обычно сразу объясняла, где ошибка, не тратя время на унижения и оскорбления.

\- Ну, знаешь, возможно я умер пару лет назад ненадолго.

\- Смерть не оправдание, - отрезал Малфой, чем ужасно напомнил Снейпа. - Если вкратце, то Самайн - это период начала тёмного периода года, зимы, то есть примерно конец октября и начало ноября. В древности честь этого перехода устраивались различные обряды, которые частично перетекли в День Всех Святых. Самой весёлой частью Самайна являлось поверие, что все те, кто нарушил различные табу в течение года, в ночь с тридцать первого октября на первое ноября умирали.

\- То есть в Хэллоуин мы умрём?

\- А ты нарушал табу?

\- Если честно, я как-то за этим не следил.

Малфой хмыкнул и поплотнее закутался в одеяло.

\- В любом случае, мы же не планируем оставаться здесь до конца месяца. Надо как-то выбираться. А сейчас отправляйся спать, а я подежурю. Может, твой новый друг появится, и я наконец-то поговорю с разумным существом.

‘Если его игнорировать, он перестанет меня оскорблять,’ - почему-то продолжал думать таким образом Гарри, поднимаясь на второй этаж. Предпосылок к тому, что такая тактика была верной, не определялось никаких.

 

До самого утра вампир так и не появился, а днём Драко заявил, что ждать его в свете солнца бесполезно. Никакого солнца, конечно, не наблюдалось: за окном начался мелкий дождь, но суть Гарри уловил.

\- Возможно, нам стоит ещё раз осмотреть деревню, - предложил Поттер за завтраком. - Ведь где-то там сидит Симус, и ему явно нужна помощь. Почему мы сразу его не схватили?

\- Мне не понравилось, что у него изо рта торчало человеческое ухо. Я не люблю, когда жуют в общественных местах, - пояснил Драко, намазывая на тост джем. - Откуда здесь еда, как думаешь?

\- Откуда здесь наш однокурсник с ухом во рту, ты это хотел спросить?

\- Нет, меня действительно интересует, что здесь делает еда, если это дом вампира. Знаешь, чем они питаются? Может, хоть что-то ты помнишь? - Малфой казался невозмутимым.

\- Малфой, я серьезно. Завтрак, найти тёплые вещи, потом на разведку. Согласен?

\- Да, босс, сэр. Разрешите доесть тост, сэр, - издевательски отрапортовал Драко.

\- Разрешаю, - благосклонно кивнул Поттер.

 

Они снова обошли всю деревню, но она была ещё более пустынной, чем раньше. Следов Симуса они не нашли, возможно, тот спрятался в каком-то из домов, исследовать которые авроры не спешили. Гарри ещё раз отправил _Патронуса_ , но тот даже не стал приближаться к защитному куполу, а дошёл с аврорами до поворота и исчез.

\- А мы не можем относиться ко всему этому как к отпуску? - уточнил Гарри.

\- Только если тебя устраивает в конце отпуска умереть, - заметил Драко. Они двинулись дальше по деревне и вскоре вернулись к ‘своему’ дому.

Гарри отправился готовить обед, а Малфой начал изучать книжную полку в поисках хоть какой-то подсказки.

Странным образом оба чувствовали бесконечное спокойствие, как будто не до конца осознавали, что вообще-то заперты в ловушке без возможности связаться с внешним миром, а из компании у них только бывший однокурсник - каннибал и вредный призрак вампира.

\- Картошку пожарить или сварить? - крикнул из кухни Поттер.

Очень странное и подозрительное спокойствие.


	5. Пробуждение божества

В эту ночь Гарри отправился спать первым со словами, что если Драко так не нравится вся информация, которую он добывает, то пускай тот сам общается с призраком. 

Малфой был не особо против: он как раз не закончил читать ‘Причины возникновения неприятных сюрпризов: как очистить карму в домашних условиях’. Эту брошюру он схватил случайно, когда перебрал всю книжную полку в поисках подсказок, но кроме кулинарных книг, любовных романов и сборников советов о том, как контролировать свой гнев и тому подобное, не нашёл ничего. В брошюре Драко всей душой надеялся найти, за что ему это всё. 

\- Какие мы все читающие, - послышался скрипучий недовольный голос. Малфой подорвался и схватился за палочку, направляя её на приведение. - Как ты смеешь тыкать в меня палочкой? Ещё один наглец! Пробрались в мой дом обманом! Целая толпа теперь ходит туда-сюда, не испытывая угрызений совести! Если бы вас уже не прокляли, я бы сам это сделал! Ну, если бы, эээ... 

‘Не был мёртвым,’ - мстительно мысленно продолжил за него Драко. Воспользовавшись заминкой, он попытался исправить положение и убрал палочку. 

\- Лорд Абраховец, прошу прощения, сэр, - Малфой даже слегка поклонился. - Я не имел шанса представиться. Моё имя Драко Малфой, и мы с мистером Поттером оказались в весьма неприятной ситуации. 

\- Это да уж, - довольно крякнул Абраховец. - Ситуация та ещё. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как вы из неё выберетесь. Жаль, у вас это не получится. 

\- А что, ещё никому не удавалось разорвать это проклятие и сбежать из-под купола? - недоверчиво спросил Драко. Лорд, казалось, удивился. 

\- Какого купола?

\- Защитного, что идёт по границе деревни, не выпуская нас за её пределы. 

\- Зачем вам за её пределы, если справиться вы можете попытаться только здесь? - начал снова злиться призрак. - Раз в десять лет сюда попадают такие олухи, как вы, мистер Малфой, и занимаются всякой ерундой. А сценарий один и тот же. А финал всегда грандиозный. А мне не нравится огонь!

Драко участливо кивал, потому что тоже учился в Академии и тоже посещал курсы допроса. 

\- Так вы говорите, огонь, сэр? 

\- Ненавижу огонь! Я был с ним слишком близко знаком, - он поправил манжеты своего пиджака, который, Драко только сейчас заметил, был подпален по краям. - В любом случае, вам не спастись, это я уже, кажется, говорил. И прекратите трогать мои вещи!

\- Но как нам их не трогать, если мы здесь живём? - резонно задал вопрос Драко. - Помогите нам выбраться, и мы больше никогда вас не потревожим. 

Вампир задумался. 

\- Может, вы просто переедете в другой дом? - тоскливо предложил он. 

\- Нас вполне устраивает это место. 

\- Я буду скидывать вещи с полок. 

\- Мы поставим на место. 

\- Буду шуметь. 

\- Заглушающие чары. 

\- Уничтожу тут все. 

\- Уничтожите свой дом? - удивился Драко. - Послушайте, Лорд Абраховец. Вы же знаете, что раньше Самайна мы отсюда не исчезнем. И хочется ли вам терпеть нас в своём доме так долго? 

\- Вам всё равно раньше Самайна не выбраться, - пробормотал призрак. - Вы, мистер, думаете, что мне очень нравится происходящее? Мне не нравится. Я хочу, чтобы всё это прекратилось. Сколько раз я пытался помогать! Избавление от этого кошмара принесло бы мне счастье и покой! Но нет, все они оказывались тупыми и бесполезными и не слушались моих советов и подсказок! 

\- Мы будем, Лорд Абраховец, - поспешно перебил его Малфой. - Мы будем вас слушать. Мы, знаете ли, авроры, привыкли подчиняться приказам. Слушаем, что нам говорят, делаем это, и все идёт по плану. Позвольте нам попытаться. Возможно, мы сможем помочь. 

Драко не стал рассказывать, что Робертс называет их самой неуправляемой двойкой, которые не могут и единожды послушать умных людей, а всегда всё хотят делать по-своему. 

Призрак прищурился. 

\- Переживите пятый день месяца перед Самайном, и тогда посмотрим, что можно сделать. Я приду в полночь, - наконец вынес вердикт Лорд Абраховец и исчез. 

 

Когда Гарри спустился вниз, потирая заспанные глаза, Драко был очень доволен собой. От вида сонного Поттера хотелось улыбаться. Эта мысль так его поразила, что он никак не прокомментировал внешний вид напарника, несомненно ужасный и растрёпанный. 

\- Как прошла твоя дипломатическая миссия? - неуверенно спросил Гарри, проводя рукой по взъерошенным волосам. 

\- О, Поттер, это было очень удачное предприятие, - похвастался Малфой. - Я уговорил Абраховеца помочь нам, но с одним условием. 

\- И каким же?

\- Нам всего лишь нужно пережить сегодняшний день, - довольно заявил Драко. 

\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая сделка? И что это вообще значит? - сомнение в голосе Поттера можно было трогать руками.

\- Сделка прекрасная, Поттер! Мы в любом случае планировали, ну, знаешь, пережить этот день, а тут ещё и такой отличный бонус, как мертвый помощник вампир. Разве не чудесно?

\- Чудеснее не бывает, - скептически заметил Поттер и уселся рядом с Драко на диван. - Твоя очередь спать. Если честно, не дождусь, когда мы будем спать вместе, - он запнулся и быстро продолжил. - То есть вдвоём. То есть оба. Не по очереди! - наконец нашёл нужное выражение Гарри и так обрадовался, что не заметил настороженный взгляд Малфоя, в котором, кроме прочего, мелькнула заинтересованность. 

\- Как только договоримся с вампиром, станет лучше, - пообещал Драко, желая сам в это верить. Уже на лестнице он развернулся и посмотрел на Гарри. - Спокойной ночи, Поттер.

Тот уже уткнулся в свою вчерашнюю книжку, но теперь снова поднял взгляд на Драко. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Малфой. Да пребудет с нами Мерлин. 

Драко продолжил подниматься в спальню. 

 

Под утро начал завывать ветер. Сначала не особо сильный, через час он сделался настолько громким, что проснулся и спустился вниз Малфой. 

\- Почему жизненные испытания и трудности не могут начинаться после девяти часов? Почему мне приходится вставать в шесть утра, чтобы справляться с ветром, ливнем, злыми магами, и прочей повседневной ерундой? Поттер, есть кофе?

\- Что, ты сова, Малфой? - поинтересовался Гарри, доставая пачку. 

\- Я адекватный волшебник, - отрезал Малфой и принялся варить кофе. - Ветер сегодня злой. 

Поттер удивлённо на него посмотрел. 

\- Что это значит?

\- Так говорила моя бабка, - отчего-то смутился Драко. - Она говорила, что ветер - это божье дыхание. И когда он сильный, значит, божество злится и насылает злых духов и нечисть на землю. Правда, она говорила это, когда была одной ногой в могиле, так что не думаю, что стоит хоть как-то обращать внимание на эти бредни. 

\- Надеюсь, это действительно так, что-то мне не хочется иметь дело с разгневанным божеством, - повёл плечами Гарри в призрачной попытке сохранить тепло. Ветер, казалось, дул даже сквозь стены. 

Ни через час, ни через два он не прекратился. Разожжённый костёр без дыма постоянно гас, а авроры сидели на диване около тухших дровишек и пытались согреться, завернувшись в одеяла. 

\- Нужно что-то с этим делать! - решительно воскликнул наконец Поттер, вскакивая с дивана. - Оденемся теплее и пойдём на улицу, посмотрим, что там происходит. 

\- А можно мы пойдём в одеялах, чтобы опасность не казалась такой опасной? - уточнил Малфой. Трусом он не был, но за жизнь свою беспокоился. - Или, может, ты просто из окна посмотришь, что там происходит? 

\- Я уже смотрел, там ничего не происходит, - пробурчал Поттер, и из-за одеяла его голос был ещё тише. - Там всё серое, и солнце всё ещё не появляется, и дует сильный ветер. Нам нужно больше информации. 

\- Надеюсь, ты ее получишь, когда мы умрем от холода, - заявил Малфой, направляясь к шкафам, чтобы достать там ещё тёплых вещей. В прошлый раз он был слишком разборчивым, отвергнув коричневую тёплую мантию с меховой подкладкой и пушистой опушкой, но теперь от такого добра отказываться не собирался даже под страхом испорченного имиджа. 

Утеплившись, авроры с палочками наготове вышли за дверь, где их тут же сбило с ног и протащило по земле футов двадцать. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, они осторожно пошли вдоль стен, подгоняемые ветром. Ветер нарушал все возможные законы физики и дул по определенному маршруту, то и дело придавая ускорения Малфою и Поттеру. Те петляли по улицам, пока не вышли к церкви. Двери здания со скрипом распахнулись, и в ту же секунду оглушающий ветер прекратился, и стало до боли тихо. 

\- Как думаешь, - прошептал Гарри, - что это значит?

Малфой пожал плечами и слегка толкнул Поттера, подсказывая двигаться вперёд. В самой церкви клубился дым, и, прежде чем зайти, они пустили вперёд _Люмос_. Он долетел до первого ряда лавочек и исчез. Следующие два повторили его судьбу. 

\- Нам придётся туда войти, - сказал Драко, и если его голос и дрожал, то самую малость. Поттер кивнул и двинулся вперёд, частично прикрывая собой напарника.

Стоило им перешагнуть порог, как высокие двери с грохотом захлопнулись, а дым начал подбираться к ним с двух сторон от входа. 

\- Вперёд! - выкрикнул Гарри и рванул от дыма через атриум в самый центр. Стоило им добежать до конца рядов с лавочками, как со всех сторон из темноты к ним потянулись длинные чёрные руки в мантиях. Стало невыносимо холодно. 

\- Что это такое, - в ужасе прохрипел Малфой. Поттер загнанно дыша, неожиданно вспомнил третий курс, когда его самым большим страхом были огромные твари - охранники Азкабана.

\- Дементоры, - и одновременно с этим из палочки вырвался _Патронус_. Чёрные лапы со скрежетом и стенаниями скрылись во мгле, и их вой отражался от стен и множился. Гарри хотелось заткнуть уши. Казалось, что церковь изнутри больше, чем снаружи. 

\- Откуда здесь сраные дементоры? - Малфоя трясло, но он старался этого не показывать. Глаза покраснели, а волосы прилипли ко лбу. ‘Что он чувствует, когда оказывается рядом с дементорами?’ - мелькнул в сознании Гарри вопрос и исчез. 

\- Лучше подумай, куда они делись, - шепнул Гарри, осматриваясь. - _Патронус_ отгоняет, а не уничтожает их. Тем более, их было слишком много. Что если это были лишь усиленные боггарты?

И тут из алтаря донёсся оглушающий смех, тот смех, который снился и Драко, и Гарри в их самые худшие ночи. Поттер устало застонал. 

\- Вы же не серьезно? Только не опять, у меня уже нет на это сил, - пробормотал он, обращаясь неизвестно к кому.  
Волдеморт, живой и невредимый, только больше своего нормального размера, возвышался над алтарной преградой на несколько метров.

\- _Авада Кедавра!_ \- услышал Гарри яростный голос Малфоя и заметил зеленую вспышку. Волдеморт лишь отмахнулся, направив заклинание в стену, откуда тут же отвалился кусок. Драко снова поднял палочку, но Гарри успел схватить его и оттащить за колонну. 

\- Отпусти меня, его надо убить прямо сейчас, - истерически дёргался Драко, пытаясь вырваться. 

\- Малфой! Замри, черт возьми! Это не он! Слышишь? - Он изо всех сил держал Драко, стараясь смотреть ему в глаза. Наконец, тот расслабился. - Это не Волдеморт. Я уничтожил его, понятно? Он никогда не вернётся. Это существо - невероятно сильный боггарт. Он же просто стоит и смеётся, но не нападает. Его держит ограда, как думаешь?

Малфой, придя в себя, выглянул из-за колонны и посмотрел на фигуру Лорда. Красные глаза того то и дело закатывались, а адский смех все длился и длился, так что у Драко начала болеть голова. 

\- Да, держит. Двойного _Ридикулуса_ хватит, или придётся совместить с _Ступефаем_?  
\- Должно хватить. На счёт три. Раз. Два. Три.  
_Ридикулус_ прозвучало одновременно и с нотками остаточной истерики, но успешно достигло цели, отчего огромный Волдеморт начал визжать, извиваться и уменьшаться в размерах, пока не исчез. 

\- Мы победили? - неуверенно спросил Драко. 

Над их головами раздался смех, по сравнению с которым истерика ‘Волдеморта’ казалась детским хихиканьем. Стало обжигающе жарко. 

\- Ну что, мальчики, - произнёс голос откуда-то сверху. Авроры подняли головы вверх. Из-под самого купола к ним спускалось огненное человекообразное чудище в обрывках огненной мантии. - Надеюсь, вы повеселились, вспомнив замечательные моменты своей жизни. 

Малфой тихо хмыкнул. 

\- Мы с таким трудом запоминаем хорошее, и с таким усердием помним плохое. Страх объединяет нас, - продолжало разглагольствовать чудище. Теперь оно сидело на алтаре, вцепившись когтями в тумбу, отчего та пылала. И Гарри, и Драко от присутствия такого количества огня чувствовали липкий ужас, проникающий под кожу. - Я понимаю это как никто другой, ведь я дитя божества огня и самого естества ужаса Гедес. То, что вы, глупые маги, зовёте боггартом, является лишь моей тенью. Я ждал целое десятилетие, чтобы вновь насытиться страхом, и так славно, что вы оказались здесь сегодня. А теперь подумайте о том, чего вы так боитесь. И бегите, если сможете. 

Дьявольский смех снова прорезал дымный и тёмный воздух церкви, а затем раздались взрывы и рёв пламени. 

\- Адское Пламя, - обессилено прошептал Гарри и резко дёрнул бледного Малфоя на себя, уводя того вглубь церкви. 

\- Пускай Волдеморт вернётся, пускай он вернётся сейчас, - бормотал Драко всю дорогу, пока Гарри тащил его за собой. 

\- Малфой, прекрати. Драко! - не выдержал и крикнул на него Гарри. Тот тут же перестал бормотать и трястись. - Ты аврор, а не наивный школьник!

\- Там чертово Адское Пламя, которое уже ищет нас, а ещё чертов боггарт-божок, состоящий из чёртова огня. Я младший аврор, а не гребаный Мерлин! 

\- Ты Малфой! - воскликнул Поттер. - И мы уже выживали в Адском Пламени. В любом случае, сдаваться без боя я не собираюсь! И ты или со мной, или я отправлюсь туда один. 

\- Нет! - задушено крикнул Драко. Дым подбирался даже в этот угол церкви. В отдалении Пламя рвало и метало, закручиваясь в спирали и ревя от гнева. - _Агуаменти Инфините._ Нам нужно вместе создать достаточно мощную первую струю, чтобы она ненадолго отвлекла Пламя. Затем нужны ещё несколько, их можно трансфигурировать в водяных драконов. Не настоящих, естественно. Ещё _Гладиус Максима_ , если удастся. При любом возможном случает замораживай им огонь. Божка - ты вообще запомнил, как его зовут? Идиотское имя - тоже накрыть _Агуаменти_ скрещённой с _Ридикулусом_. Я не знаю, сработает ли, но мне очень хочется, чтобы сработало, - Драко шептал очень быстро, постоянно оглядываясь на Пламя. Сам он был все ещё прижат к Гарри, и когда поворачивался, тёплое дыхание касалось шеи. Поттер отстранённо подумал, что если это будет его последнее воспоминание в жизни, он не будет очень жаловаться. Он кивнул, показывая, что всё понял, и сильнее прижал к себе Малфоя. Тот неожиданно подался вперёд и обнял его. - Мы справимся. Не смей умирать. 

\- Отказаться от фирменного стиля? - весело спросил Гарри. Почувствовав, как сжались пальцы Драко, он исправился. - Ладно, но только в этот раз. 

Плечом к плечу они двинулись навстречу Пламени, на ходу вызывая _Разумную Воду_. Та извергалась из палочек, образуя широкий поток, льющийся впереди авроров. Заклинание за заклинанием, их водная армия увеличивалась в размерах. Рёв Пламени с невероятной скоростью приближался. 

\- Сюда! - Успел крикнуть Гарри, оттаскивая Малфоя влево, когда Пламя и Вода впервые столкнулись. - _Гладиус!_

Долгое время слышались смех божка, рёв заклинаний, и, перекрикивая эхо _Агуаменти_ и _Гладиусом_ , Гарри стремился найти удобную позицию, чтобы атаковать Гедеса. 

\- Драко! Сейчас!

_\- Агуаменти Инфините!_

_\- Ридикулус!_

Заклинания прозвучали одновременно, и, сплетясь в общий луч, ударили в изумленного божка. Раздался взрыв, тело его отлетело к стене. Смех тут же стих, оставив уже не такой громкий рёв заклинаний. Драко развернулся в сторону Пламени, посылая ещё несколько потоков воды, а Гарри вдогонку сплетенному заклинания бросил _Гладиус_ , замораживая замершее тело божка, а затем - _Экспульсо_ , взрывая ледяную глыбу. 

Загнанное в угол бесконечными потоками воды Адское Пламя выло и стенало, огрызаясь и испаряя атакующую его воду. В церкви становилось невозможно дышать, дым смешивался с паром, но Гарри и Драко продолжали раз за разом использовать водные и охлаждающие заклинания.  
С очередной выпущенной струей огненный поток наконец зашипел и сгинул. Гарри привалился к колонне, тяжело дыша. Рядом стоял промокший Малфой. 

\- Вот и погрелись, - прохрипел Гарри, переведя дыхание. Драко неожиданно засмеялся. Они стояли в горячей воде посреди церкви и смеялись, содрогаясь и подвывая. 

 

\- Я убью этого вампира, - заявил Драко по пути домой. Они выбрались из церкви, заливая водой всю улицу. Ручейки до сих пор бежали по камням вниз, будто провожали их. 

\- Не получится, он уже мёртв, - покачал головой Гарри. - Но ты можешь сказать ему, что никогда не съедешь. 

Малфой снова засмеялся, но в этот раз гораздо спокойнее. Несколько минут они шли в тишине. 

\- Твоим страхом все ещё являются дементоры? - осторожно спросил Драко. Гарри пожал плечами. 

\- Вероятно, мне больше нет смысла бояться Волдеморта, так что боггарт выбрал предыдущий страх. Я умею теперь вызывать _Патронуса_ беспалочковой магией, но иногда у меня есть чувство, что я не смогу справиться и в нужный момент не вызову его. А у тебя, значит...

\- Я не знаю, почему всё ещё боюсь его. Ты его победил, все дела, но я вспоминаю о времени, когда он жил со мной в одном доме, пытал моих знакомых и убивал друзей, когда я сам, - Малфой замолчал на мгновение. - Когда я сам пытал и должен был убить. Я боюсь возвращения этого больше всего на свете.

Гарри захотелось обнять его, как Драко сделал это в церкви, но отчего-то сейчас это показалось неуместным. 

\- Наш совместный страх оказался сильнее всего. Адское Пламя, да? Иногда мне снится, что я не выбираюсь оттуда, - Гарри произнёс это так буднично, словно говорил о погоде. Драко резко затормозил его за мантию, потянул на себя и обнял. 

\- Просто молчи, - пробормотал он, крепко прижимая Гарри к себе. Поттер чувствовал дрожь тела напротив, ещё не отошедшего от шока, холодный воздух от вновь поднявшегося, но уже не такого сильного ветра, слышал шелест листьев по каменной улице. И казалось, что ещё никогда он не был так счастлив остаться в итоге живым.


	6. Девы из преисподней

В полночь заявился призрак, и на этот раз ждали его вдвоём. 

\- Живые, значит, - недовольно объявил Лорд Абраховец. Авроры бросили на него мрачный взгляд. 

После почти дружеских объятий, откровений на улице и с трудом пережитых событий Драко снова стал собой, стоило им зайти в дом. Малфой тут же заявил, что если бы не Поттер, ничего бы не приключилось, и, будь у него нормальный напарник, никому бы и в голову не пришло проклинать их и отправлять в ловушку. В свою очередь Гарри заметил, что поддаваться эмоциям во время задания - верх непрофессионализма, за что Малфой наградил его презрительным взглядом и игнорировал всё оставшееся время. ‘Вот и поговорили,’ - сокрушенно думал Гарри. Иногда в Малфое переключался какой-то внутренний рубильник, и из приятного в общении напарника он превращался в заносчивого Слизеринца, не сильно повзрослевшего со времён начальных курсов. 

\- Как-то стало прохладно, - задумчиво протянул Абраховец, возвращая мысли Гарри в настоящее. - Камин топить не советую.

\- И что же нам делать? - раздражённо спросил Малфой. 

\- Для начала - перестать задавать глупые вопросы, - отрезал призрак. - Что вы сделали с Гедесом?

\- Уничтожили, - твёрдо ответил Гарри. Абраховец рассмеялся. 

\- Наивные самоуверенные маги. Кого вы могли уничтожить? Он божество, в конце концов. 

\- Но он взорвался, - неуверенно запротестовал Гарри. 

\- Будем знать лишь к Самайну, - туманно заявил Лорд. - Так что ж. Этот любезный юноша, - он указал на Малфоя, - уговорил меня помочь с вашим маленьким приключением. Вы выполнили моё условие, хоть я и сомневался, что у вас получится. Теперь придётся мне выполнять обещание, ничего не поделать. Но знаете, я ведь часть всего этого представления. И мне так скучно, так ужасно скучно, и наблюдать за потугами глупых волшебников справиться с каждой новой волной темной магии - единственное развлечение. Так что я буду давать вам подсказки, как вам идейка? 

\- Вы пообещали помочь, - почти прорычал Малфой. Гарри желал бы никогда не слышать такого злого Драко, и от этого голоса ощутимо напрягся. 

\- Как я мог заметить, у вас не особо много вариантов, молодые люди, - елейным голосом пропел Лорд Абраховец, в момент становясь серьезным. - Не ставьте мне ультиматумы. Вы здесь в бедственном положении, а я принадлежу этому месту, и чем закончится ваша судьба, мне совершенно неинтересно. 

\- Лорд Абраховец, сэр, - уверенно начал Гарри. - Мы очень благодарны за предложенную вами помощь и с радостью примем её в любой форме. Сэр. 

Абраховец снисходительно хмыкнул. Малфой, слава Мерлину, промолчал. 

\- Что ж, в шестой день придут страшные создания, отравляющие ум и сердце. Не советую подходить к колодцу, но если и идти, направляйтесь туда в полдень. Не магией одолеете их, но умом и бесстрашием. Если не дрогните, то спасётесь, - диктовал Абраховец это таким тоном, словно зачитывал гороскоп из ‘Пророка’. Малфой пробормотал что-то про то, что за ум отвечать будет он, раз больше некому. Гарри проигнорировал, ожидая продолжения. Однако его не последовало. 

\- Это все? - недоверчиво спросил он. Лорд Абраховец сочувствующе на него посмотрел. 

\- К речке тоже не ходите. К воде вообще не приближайтесь. Хотя они вас везде найдут, это точно. Помог как мог, молодые люди. Счастливо оставаться, - он испарился до того, как авроры успели задать ещё сотню вопросов. 

\- Страшные создания, отравляющие ум и сердце, - задумчиво повторил Гарри. 

\- Очевидно, женщины, - хмыкнул Малфой. Гарри удивленно на него посмотрел. - Не точно выразился. Скорее всего, это вилы, живущие у рек и в колодцах. Одичавшие вейлы, которые навсегда частично застряли в теле зверя. Они не просто обольщают, они втягивают обманом в свои сети, а затем развлекаются с жертвой, страшат разными способами, пока та не заплачет или не начнёт молить о пощаде. Тогда они её сжирают, - заметив удивленный взгляд Поттера, Малфой пожал плечами. - ‘Кельтские мифы: правда или вымысел. Для самых маленьких.’ Читал, когда был ребёнком. 

\- Так мы опять разговариваем? - почти перебил его Гарри. Малфой тяжело на него посмотрел. 

\- Почему ты такой сложный, Поттер? - он резко встал с дивана и направился к лестнице. Поднявшись, он продолжил говорить, но Гарри его уже не видел. - Сегодня можем спать оба, развлекаться эти злыдни любят днём, когда видят, что творят. Не вздумай забирать у меня одеяло. 

Гарри ещё недолго посидел у остывших дров и отправился за Малфоем. Прошло минут двадцать, но тот уже спал, заняв ровно половину кровати. Ночь была безлунная: тучи так и не разошлись за эти несколько дней ни на секунду. В темноте комнаты было сложно разглядеть что-то, и Гарри, постояв некоторое время на пороге, прошёл к кровати, стараясь не шуметь. Уже заворачиваясь в отдельное одеяло, он подумал, что мог бы переночевать и на диване, но раньше эта мысль в голову не пришла, а теперь сбегать было поздно. 

 

К полудню Гарри прослушал не менее десяти раз рассказ об ужасном опыте Драко Малфоя, которого жизнь вынудила спать с Поттером в одной постели. Сегодня Малфой был спокойнее, и, казалось, хотел как-то сгладить свои вчерашние слова, но, не научившись однажды извиняться, до сих пор испытывал трудности. Гарри тоже не спешил возвращаться к устранению последствий конфликта, потому что был упёртым бараном. 

\- Ты пинаешься, - возмущался Малфой, только проснувшись. 

\- Ты отобрал у меня одеяло, - жаловался он за завтраком. 

\- Ты храпишь, - крикнул он из ванной. 

\- Ты холодный, - эта претензия оказалась наименее понятной, но Гарри все равно ничего не сказал.

Наконец к полудню Малфой притих. Он ещё немного рассказал про вил, их особенности и повадки, но потом сделал вывод, что им это все равно никак не поможет, так что уверенности в дальнейших действиях это не придало. 

 

Сначала было тихо, но с каждой секундой сильнее и громче становился хор прекрасных голосов, словно ветер слегка тревожил сталактиты в пещере, такими чистыми и звонкими они были. Гарри поморщился. 

\- Они так и будут выть?

\- Поосторожнее со словами, Поттер. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они сожрали тебя за то, что ты оскорбляешь их пение, - осадил его Малфой. В доме голоса приглушались стенами, но все равно постепенно становились громче. - Хотя я тебя и понимаю. Ещё десять минут, и я готов буду идти куда угодно, лишь бы это закончилось. 

\- Тогда пойдём сейчас. Нам все равно не избежать этого. Представляешь, какие злые они будут, если им придётся самим за нами идти. 

Через пять минут отряд выдвинулся на поиски колодца. На улице было ветрено, но после вчерашней бури казалось, что дует лёгкий бриз. 

\- Как думаешь, чьё ухо отгрыз Симус? - задал вопрос Гарри, потому что его напрягало идти под эти загробные завывания. Это все ещё была не попытка решить конфликт, а способ не свихнуться раньше времени. 

\- Понятия не имею, - раздраженно ответил Малфой. - Не о том думаешь, Поттер. Как насчёт размышлений о том, как дать отпор этим девам? 

\- Я не знаю, что им сказать, - признал Гарри. 

\- Тогда будешь молчать и соглашаться с тем, что говорю я, - отрезал Малфой. Пение сделалось громче настолько, что им приходилось его перекрикивать. - А вот и колодец. 

Впереди показался ничем непримечательный каменный колодец, вероятно, давно не использующийся по назначению. Стоило аврорам немного приблизиться, как пение практически стихло, а за край колодца уцепились аккуратные женские пальчики. Спустя мгновение перед ними уже стояла прекрасная девушка в белом длинном платье, которая улыбалась и продолжала тихо напевать. 

\- Сёстры, поглядите, какие красавцы к нам пожаловали, - пропела вила, и из колодца выглянули ещё две любопытствующие головы. В мгновение ока они оказались стоящими в ряд, одна другой красивее. 

\- Какие хорошенькие! - прощебетала одна.  
\- Особенно бледненький! - проворковала другая.  
\- Лохматый симпатичнее! - не согласилась третья. Следя за их разговором, Гарри не заметил, как его ноги стянули веревки, и только когда его потащило к дереву, начал вырываться. 

\- Малфой! Что происходит? Ты уверен, что это вилы? Я не вижу, чтобы они были полуживотными, - быстро зашептал Гарри. Драко, привязанный к соседнему дереву, хмыкнул. 

\- Ты не хочешь знать, Поттер. Но прими мой дружеский совет: не заглядывай им под юбки. 

Вилы наконец отвлеклись от спора и снова обратили на них внимание. Словно плывя над землёй, они подошли к пленникам. Гарри предпочел не задумываться о словах Малфоя. 

\- Какие красивые...

\- Статные...

\- И сильные юноши к нам пожаловали, - заворковали вилы по очереди. 

\- Но наш отец...

\- Великий Вил...

\- Очень строг к претендентам на наши руки и сердца, - закончила первая вила. 

\- Так что прежде чем вы с ним познакомитесь...

\- Вы должны...

\- Пройти одно маленькое испытание, - она даже показала пальчиками, насколько маленьким будет это испытание. 

\- Мы желаем лишь проверить...

\- Насколько наши женихи...

\- Умны и благородны.

Гарри нервно сглотнул. Что-то подсказывало, что ситуация была так себе. Возможно, на это намекали связанные конечности. 

\- Вы готовы...

\- Услышать...

\- Задание? Один крошечный вопросик, - нежно улыбнулся вила. Малфой кивнул. Дипломатические миссии ему удавались лучше, чем Гарри. 

\- Тогда слушайте. 

\- Что сокрыто в нас?

\- Что мы прячем от ваших глазок? - промурлыкала вила. Гарри содрогнулся. - Сестрички три, вопросика два, ответ один. Подумайте и скажите, мои отважные герои. 

\- Почему это твои? Мы их ещё не делили, - возмутилась вторая вила. 

\- Ты всегда схватываешь самое лучшее себе и не делишься! - третья вила тоже вступила в спор. Пока они ругались, Малфой быстро забормотал. 

\- Очевидно, что скрывают они животную сущность. Но сказать им это - верная гибель. Если сказать, что не знаем, они разозлятся, потому что это ложь. У меня есть одна идея, Поттер, но тебе придётся согласиться с ней, даже если она тебе не понравится. 

Гарри только собирался спросить, что это за идея, чтобы отвергнуть её, но сестры уже перестали ссориться. Первая, или, может, третья, повернулась к ним. Гарри не мог их отличить, потому что они выглядели не только одинаково прекрасно, но и просто одинаково. 

\- Ну что...

\- Вы готовы...

\- Дать ответ?

Малфой сбоку прокашлялся. Гарри взмолился, чтобы напарник оказался достаточно хитрым, чтобы вытащить их отсюда. 

\- Вы скрываете то, что нам не интересно, - твёрдо ответил Малфой. Вилы тут же завизжали. 

\- Как не интересно?

\- Как это так?

\- Что вы такое?

Малфой скривился и повторил. 

\- Вы скрываете то, что нас не интересует. Поэтому мы не будем вам полезны. Возможно, мы даже для вас ядовиты. 

Вилы отскочили от них, как от прокаженных. 

\- Что за существам...

\- Может быть...

\- Неинтересна наша тайна...

Они встали в кружок и зашептались, и с каждой секундой лица их выражали всё больший ужас. Гарри очень хотелось спросить, что это значит, но решил не рисковать. Кажется, вилы собирались прогнать их от греха подальше. 

\- Деревья...

\- Отпустите...

\- Их. Уходите, - презрительно бросила им первая, или, может, вторая вила. - И не возвращайтесь к этому колодцу никогда. 

Авроры быстро выпутались из верёвок, Поттер немного замешкался, и Малфой потянул его за рукав в нетерпении. Гарри заметил, что вилы при этом скривились. 

\- Извините, что напрасно потревожили вас, - крикнул им Гарри на прощание. Те фыркнули и полезли обратно в колодец. Под белыми юбками у них мелькали копытца. 

\- Так что это значило, - спросил Гарри, когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние. - Я видел у них копыта, раз они их скрывали, то это и был ответ, да? Почему ты сказал им, что нам это не интересно? То есть, как это связано? 

Малфой поднял глаза к серому небу, моля о помощи. 

\- Поттер, поймёшь, когда вырастешь, - но Гарри показалось, что он был немного смущён. 

 

В этот раз Абраховец пришёл сразу после заката. 

\- Что вы наговорили бедным девочкам? - в его голосе слышались и раздражение, и восхищение. - Они ревут с тех пор, как вернулись к отцу. Расстраивать дочерей Вила не очень умно, но не думаю, что они теперь к вам подойдут когда-либо ещё. 

\- Малфой сказал им, что нам не интересно то, что они скрывают, и что мы будем для них ядом, - быстро сдал напарника Гарри. Малфой застонал, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Призрак отчего-то начал заливисто хохотать. 

\- Сказали им, что не заинтересованы в тайнах женской любви? - проскрипел Абраховец, отдышавшись, и тут же снова рассмеялся. Малфой, казалось, покраснел. - Неудивительно, что девы огорчились. Они ненавидят быть беспомощными, а в таких случаях даже духи несчастных дев бессильны. А главное, что ложь они бы почувствовали, и от этого всё становится ещё веселее. 

Гарри все ещё не понимал, что происходит, но Лорд уже переключился на подсказки следующего дня. По его словам выходило, что их ждёт встреча со старым другом, и Гарри подумал, что они снова увидят Симуса. 

Когда Лорд исчез, Гарри повернулся к Драко, внимательно его оглядывая. До него начинал доходить смысл сказанного, но он все ещё не был уверен в том, насколько правильно понял. 

\- Я не собираюсь ничего комментировать, Поттер, - резко и отчего-то злобно вскинулся Малфой. 

\- Я и не собирался ничего говорить, - пробормотал Гарри, отправляясь на кухню за чайником. Хотелось согреться, но огонь без дыма не помогал. 

 

Уже устроившись в кровати и закутавшись в одеяло, Гарри, глядя в потолок, пробормотал:

\- Знаешь, Малфой, если бы твои слова были хотя бы наполовину неправдой, они бы почувствовали. Хорошо, что ты оказался полностью прав, - он не был уверен, что Драко не спит, но после его слов послышался шумный выдох. 

Возможно, ему показалось, но было ощущение, что Малфой подвинулся немного ближе.

И Гарри, в свою очередь, тоже подвинулся.


	7. Рожки да ножки

Симус выл, бродя по улице вперёд — назад. Ухо изо рта у него пропало, но выглядел он ещё хуже, чем когда ухо было. Руки и ноги стёрлись, из них сочилась кровь, лицо тоже было в крови, но уже засохшей, и, возможно, не его собственной. Одежда свисала клочьями, вся в грязи и чём-то красном.

— Что там сказал Абраховец? — уточнил Гарри, глядя на проходящего в очередной раз мимо окон их дома Симуса.

— Что мы снова увидим старого друга, и я хочу заметить, что это твой друг, а не мой, и что его подсказки помогут ему помочь. Или что-то такое, — ответил Драко, становясь рядом.

— Раз так, нам нужно с ним поговорить, — сомневающимся тоном предложил Гарри. Симус, словно услышав его, завыл на другом конце улицы.

— Я сомневаюсь, что с ним можно о чём-то говорить, даже когда он во вменяемом состоянии, не то что сейчас.

— Прекрати оскорблять моих друзей, — одернул его Гарри.

— Да у тебя весь мир друзья, мне теперь что, никого вообще не оскорблять?

— Претензия слабенькая, попробуй ещё раз, — веселился Поттер. Драко поморщился.

Этим утром никто не вспоминал ни о том, что случилось вчера, ни о произошедшем днём ранее, так что разговоры снова стали похожи на дружеские. Они опять зачем-то попытались связаться с кем-нибудь через камин или аппарировать, но ничего не вышло, так что приходилось продолжать играть в эту затеянную кем-то игру на выживание.

— Так что ты предлагаешь? Выйти на улицу, крикнуть: ‘Симус, к ноге! ’? И дальше смотреть по обстоятельствам? Твой друг отгрыз и сжевал чье-то ухо, я не хочу повторить участь того несчастного, — резюмировал Драко.

— Можно просто выйти и пойти за ним. Он приведёт нас туда, где будут ответы, — с необъяснимой уверенностью сказал Гарри.

— С чего я должен в это поверить?

— Я же вчера поверил, — тихо ответил Гарри. Драко бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Через десять минут выходим. Нужно найти что-нибудь, чем можно защититься на случай, если палочки против того, что нас ждёт, не сработают, — он резко развернулся, отчего его мантия красиво взметнулась и опала, и направился вглубь дома. Гарри попробовал сделать так же, но то ли мантия была слишком тяжелой, то ли Драко слишком талантливым, и у него ничего не вышло.

Малфой нашёл рапиру.

— Собираешься накалывать на неё опавшие листья? — невинно полюбопытствовал Поттер. Драко направил рапиру на него.

— И зазнавшихся героев, — серьезно кивнул он и улыбнулся. Гарри замер, как олень в свете Люмоса, не в силах придумать ничего достойнее, чем улыбнуться в ответ. Несколько неловких мгновений они так и стояли, пока с улицы снова не завыл Симус. Малфой снова посерьезнел и спрятал рапиру в крепление. — Вперёд, Поттер. Пора спасать друзей.

Симус ждал их на противоположной стороне улицы.

— Симус, — осторожно позвал его Гарри. — Это я, Гарри Поттер. Помнишь меня?

Малфой смеялся. Финниган не помнил. Коротко взвыв, он припустил в сторону поля, откуда авроры пришли в самый первый день. Небо было все ещё в тучах, но сейчас они были гораздо светлее, словно давали надежду на то, что где-то там, наверху, есть солнце. Симус бежал на всех четырёх конечностях, то и дело оглядываясь, идут ли за ним Гарри и Драко.

Через десять минут они прибыли на место, к которому их всё утро звал Симус. На большом выжженном кругом участке земли прямо в центре лежала шкура. Зверь при жизни был огромным, не менее восьми футов в длину, у него были рога и длинные мохнатые лапы, выглядел он скорее хищником, отдаленно напоминая льва.

— Интересно, что его убило? — задумчиво разглядывая шкуру, спросил Гарри.

— Я сейчас буду тыкать рапирой в героя, — сердито заявил Малфой. — Линька его убила. Ты что, не видишь, что это сброшенная шкура?

Гарри, если честно, не видел.

— Зачем бы кому-то сбрасывать такую шкуру?

— Может, потому что он из неё вырос, — почти ласковым голосом предположил Драко. Гарри улыбнулся. Потом понял смысл сказанного. Улыбаться тут же расхотелось.

Симус скулил.

— А этому-то как помочь? Завернуть в шкуру? — предложил Малфой.

— Сомневаюсь, — покачал головой Поттер.

Симус скулил.

— Что нам сделать, Симус? — жалобно спросил его Гарри. Тот начал копать землю. — Закопать в землю? Тебя? — Симус начал рычать. — Шкуру?  
Симус неожиданно мяукнул. Драко смеялся в голос.

— Кем он себя представляет? Волком? Пантерой? Почему он и воет, и мяукает?

— Тыкни себя рапирой, — посоветовал ему Гарри. — Нам нужно закопать эту шкуру, это поможет Симусу.

— Это даже звучит бредово. Но у меня нет других идей. Поэтому давай выкопаем ему достойную могилу.

Копали почти до вечера. Даже с магией дело продвигалось довольно медленно. То ли земля промёрзла, то ли выжженный круг обладал повышенной плотностью, но копать было тяжело. Наконец к закату, который впервые за эти дни окрасил облака в ярко-красный цвет, они выкопали достаточно глубокую яму, куда сгрудили шкуру, а затем плотно засыпали её землёй. На возникший холмик с поскуливанием улёгся Симус.

— Ты знаешь хоть одну примету, когда красный закат означает хоть что-то хорошее? — задумчиво глядя на облака, спросил Малфой.

— Это может значить, что следующий день будет морозным, — с надеждой предположил Гарри. Драко глянул на него скептически.

— Тебя абсолютно точно нужно заново отправить учиться в Хогвартс. Такой приметы даже не существует.

— Существует, — упрямо ответил Гарри. — Я читал в журналах тёти Петуньи.

— Как думаешь, маггловские приметы хоть как-то могут иметь отношение к магическому проклятью, закрытому под защитным куполом? — снова этот тон, как будто Гарри был идиотом. А он не был. И решил ничего не отвечать.

Они ещё постояли около могилы, а потом медленно пошли в сторону дома. Симус остался лежать. С последним отблеском заката Гарри обернулся, как раз чтобы увидеть, как Симус исчезает.

— Драко! — он дёрнул его за рукав мантии, заставляя развернуться. — Симус! Он исчез!

Драко отчего-то молчал. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что все ещё держит его за мантию, и поспешно убрал руку.

— Я надеюсь, Абраховец объяснит это, — задумчиво проговорил Малфой.

И лишь когда они уже подходили к дому, Гарри понял, что, кажется, впервые назвал Малфоя по имени.

— Вы освободили дух Ферала! — приветствовал их Абраховец, выглядывая из закрытой двери.

— Ферала? — уточнил Поттер.

— В последний день первого месяца осени Ферал сбрасывает свою шкуру, потому что за весь год успевает вырасти настолько, что его естество перестаёт помещаться в старой шкуре, — авторитетно поведал Лорд таким тоном, каким Драко обычно рассказывал Гарри, почему тот глупый.

— Я никогда о таком не слышал, — протянул Малфой.

— Они вымерли, — отрезал Лорд. — В период смены шкуры сознание Ферала очень уязвимо, и его легко деформировать или переместить. Очевидно, кто-то переместил сознание этого Ферала в тело вашего друга, а. Хитро, конечно.

— Вы же говорили, что каждый раз всё случается одинаково, — напомнил Драко.

— Я говорил, что по одному сценарию, а не одинаково, юноша! Именно эта часть всегда радует непредсказуемостью.

— А куда исчезло тело, в котором должно было оказаться сознание Ферала? Кто в него вселился? — поспешил спросить Гарри, пока Лорд снова не начал рассказывать о том, как он рад, что они скоро умрут.

— О, думаю, это вы узнаете завтра, — расплылся в улыбке Абраховец, обнажив клыки. — Весёлого вам дня!

Исчезал он каждый раз крайне профессионально.

— Как думаешь, куда в итоге делся Симус? — тихо спросил Гарри, боясь, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Мне кажется, ловушка могла его выпустить, — предположил Малфой. — Он ей больше не нужен.

Поттеру оставалось только надеяться.

— Тебе Абраховец никого не напоминает? — осторожно спросил Гарри за ужином. Малфой отлично готовил, что очень удивляло, так что ответственным за еду с третьего дня был назначен именно он.

— Кого он мне должен напоминать? — подозрительно уставился на него Малфой.

— Может совсем немного, но профессора Снейпа?

Драко замер.

— Каким образом чокнутый призрак ворчливого вампира, который не способен и одного слова сказать, никого не оскорбив, должен напоминать мне моего крёстного? — вежливо поинтересовался он. Гарри пожал плечами.

— Даже и не знаю.

Остаток вечера Драко был крайне задумчивым.


	8. Мой ласковый и нежный зверь

— Поттер, пригнись! — заорал Малфой, запуская в мохнатого монстра парализующее. Заклинание попало в рог, отрезонировало в другой, создав сеть, вернулось в первый. Рог отвалился. Ферал взвыл и снова кинулся на авроров.

— Отвлеки его! — крикнул Гарри, забегая к чудищу со спины. К сожалению, тот явно понимал человеческую речь, потому что тут же развернулся и бросился на Поттера.

—  _Ступефай!_  — Драко отчаянно взмахнул палочкой, и заклинание, отскочив от плотной шкуры, подожгло траву. Тем не менее, животное отвлеклось и уже неслось на Малфоя, рыча и капая слюной.

—  _Инкарцеро!_  — веревки, вылетев из палочки Гарри, оплели лапы зверя, его оставшийся рог и часть туловища. Он упал, прокопав своим телом целую траншею. Малфой уже бежал через всё поле к Поттеру, пока животное пыталось вырваться.

— В него вселился сам дьявол, — прохрипел Драко. Они пытались одолеть зверя уже целую вечность. Когда ранним утром они очнулись в поле у деревни, Гарри подумал, что ещё спит. Но рёв из леса подсказал, что он ошибался, а выскочившая мгновение спустя разъяренная рогатая тварь доказала это. И вот, время близилось к полудню, а все, что им удалось добиться — это отломанный рог и перекопанное поле.

Ноги дрожали от усталости, пальцы сжимали палочки из последних сил. Все заклинания отскакивали от твари, не оставляя ран, и лишь веревки могли его ненадолго удержать.

— Почему мы не составили план? — пробормотал Гарри.

— Потому что я никогда не слышал о такой твари, они вымерли ещё до возникновения письменности, — хрипло ответил Малфой. — О нём нигде не прочитать, особенно в тех, с позволения сказать, книгах, хранящихся у Абраховеца.

Зверь перегрыз веревки и снова приготовился атаковать.

— Может, его поджечь? — предложил Гарри.

— Никакого огня! Пожалуйста, — с истерикой в голосе взмолился Малфой. В более располагающей ситуации Гарри остановился бы поразмышлять, что лишь смертельная опасность вынуждает Малфоя говорить ‘пожалуйста’, но сейчас ему снова приходилось убегать от чудища, так что размышления пришлось отложить.

—  _Бомбардо!_

—  _Петрификус Тоталус!_

—  _Агуаменти!_  — Малфой направил струю воды прямо в морду зверю. Видя, как оно отплевывается и захлебывается, Гарри закричал:

— Сделай так ещё раз, но направь прямо в пасть!

Малфой повторил заклинание, отправив поток воды в пасть монстру, а Гарри направил вслед разряд молнии _Баубиллиусом_.

— Отпускай! — одновременно с этим крикнул он.

Электричество прошло по всей длине потока воды, частично уже скрывшемся в пасти. Ферала затрясло от напряжения, вспышки молнии сверкали на кончике рога и по всему телу животного. Изо рта пошла пена, глаза закатились, а зверь все скрёб лапами по земле, пытаясь добраться до авроров. Его ещё колотило, подбрасывая над землёй, когда от тела отделилась красноватая масса и диким воем и хохотом закружилась спиралью и ввинтилась в землю. Через какое-то время стало тихо. Авроры потрясено молчали.

— Что это было? — с ужасом спросил Драко.

— Проводимость, — пожав плечами, ответил Гарри. — Физика.

— Маггловская магия? — подозрительно уточнил Малфой.

— Типа того.

Они постояли ещё немного, глядя на огромного несчастного зверя, попавшего в плохие руки.

— Бедняга, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Да уж, такой ласковый и нежный, а такая судьба, — с готовностью подхватил Драко, обходя зверя по кругу. — У него зубы с мою ладонь! — то ли похвастался, то ли пожаловался он неожиданно. Гарри рассмеялся. Возможно, это была истерика.

— И почему они не могли заколдовать какого-нибудь нюхлера, — посетовал Драко.

— Ты бы не смог убить нюхлера, признай это, — засмеялся Гарри уже спокойнее.

— Нет, мы бы его поймали и отправили бы Ньюту Скамандеру для увеличения популяции, — серьезно глядя на него, ответит Малфой. От этого ‘мы’ у Гарри внутри приятно потеплело. — Как думаешь, стоит ли его тоже закопать?

Гарри застонал.

— Откуда в тебе эта склонность к мазохизму?

— От моего отца, я думаю, — абсолютно серьезно ответил Драко.

Они молча приступили к копанию очередной могилы. Гарри думал о том, как скоро наступит тот день, когда Драко сможет спокойно говорить о своём отце, а не только в моменты после пережитого стресса.

— Не думай, Поттер, — неожиданно сказал Малфой. Гарри внимательно на него посмотрел. — У тебя такое лицо, как будто тебе снова надо спасать мир. Не вешай на себя проблемы других людей. Не всех можно спасти, и не всех надо спасать. Ты достаточно помог.

Гарри покачал головой и продолжил копать.

Этим вечером Абраховец смотрел на них почти с уважением. Первые две минуты, пока не заметил, что они снова переворошили всю библиотеку.

— Неугомонные маги! Мои книжки не дадут вам никакой информации! Безмозглые создания, вам все библиотеки мира не помогут приобрести и каплю мозгов! — плевался ядом хозяин дома. — Я жалею о той секунде, когда решился вам помогать! Завтра же вы сбежите из моего дома!

Его гнев витал в воздухе даже после того, как Лорд с хлопком исчез.

— Что он этим хотел сказать? — задумчиво произнёс Гарри.

— Узнаем завтра, — беспечно ответил Драко, устраиваясь на диване с очередной книгой с полки вампира. — Не напрягайся раньше времени, Поттер. Нас уже отругали за книги, теперь ими можно спокойно пользоваться.

Гарри не стал спорить.


	9. Дьявольская выпечка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> гребу и не выгребаю

Идея приготовить кексы пришла, конечно же, Поттеру.

— У тебя не бывает желания что-нибудь испечь, когда тебе тоскливо? — спросил он Драко этим утром. Тот посмотрел на него с вежливым недоумением.

— Я обычно прошу домовиков, — он пожал плечами. — А тебе тоскливо?

— Ну, знаешь, мы уже больше недели сидим под куполом, в котором застряли, как новички, к тому же нас постоянно что-то пытается убить, а хозяин дома, который любезно предоставил нам жильё — чокнутый вампир, повернутый на своих бульварных романах. И я так давно не слышал ничего от Гермионы, — Гарри уныло возил ложкой по тарелке.

— Да уж, Грейнджер вытащила бы нас отсюда в два счета, — неохотно признал Драко. — Зато нам не надо писать дурацкие отчеты.

— Ты только представь, сколько отчетов нам придётся написать, когда мы выберемся. Еще повезёт, если это засчитают за производственную практику или хотя бы командировочное задание. А то впишут месяц прогулов, и можно будет не надеяться на нормальные задания больше, — Гарри покачал головой.

— Моя мама обожает кексы с джемом внутри. Это особый рецепт Блэков, может, ты что-нибудь слышал о нём? Она всегда просит домовиков готовить их, когда начинаются осенние холода. С горячим чаем получается очень вкусно, — неожиданно выдал Малфой. Гарри оживился. — Я немного видел, как их готовят. Один раз. Но, думаю, мы просто можем добавить джем внутрь, ничего сложного.

Проведя ревизию на кухне, младшие авроры выявили наличие необходимых ингредиентов, обнаружили около пяти килограммов муки, тщательно спрятанной в стенном шкафу и захватили стратегически важный кухонный инвентарь.

— У меня не особо хорошо получаются бытовые чары, — признался Поттер.

— Бытовые чары? Я их вообще не знаю, — поморщился Малфой. — Видимо, придётся вручную, если мы не хотим, чтобы Абраховец кричал, что мы испортили ему кухню.

Пришлось согласиться с этим обстоятельством.  
Замешивал тесто Гарри практически профессионально. Детство в семейке, помешанной на попытках прокормить неуемного Дадли, научило Гарри готовить быстро и тихо, чтобы никто не приставал к нему и не ругался.

— И что, ты даже не поёшь, когда готовишь? — поддразнил его Малфой, запрыгнув на столешницу и свесив с неё ноги. — Не танцуешь и не делаешь вид, что готовишь зелье?

— Ненавижу зелья, — признался Гарри, удивленно взглянув на Драко. — И ещё не умею петь и танцевать. А ты не умеешь пользоваться столешницей? Она не предназначена для того, чтобы на ней сидели.

— Поттер, не занудствуй, — Драко закатил глаза. — Иначе я не буду тебе помогать.

— Ты и так не помогаешь, просто сидишь и болтаешь, — заметил Гарри. Духовка уже грелась, а он сам пытался найти формочки для теста.

— И ты это не ценишь! Мой главный принцип: не мешай другому, когда тот занят делом, — похвастался Драко.

— Я думал, твой главный принцип звучит не так.

— А чем тебе не нравится? — подозрительно спросил Малфой.

— Мне казалось, это должно быть что-то из кодекса Малфоев. У вас же наверняка такой есть. На плотной бумаге, жутко старинный, в тугом кожаном переплёте. А внутри вместо чернил — кровь, — посмеиваясь, ответил Гарри.

— Там обычные чернила, — холодно заявил Драко. Остальное он не отрицал. — Боюсь, кодекс Малфоев не подходит для выбора основного жизненного принципа. Там сплошные отсылки к основателям рода и расцвету семьи, который случился в пятнадцатом веке. Думаю, некоторые части оттуда могли немного устареть.

Гарри был удивлён, но промолчал. Драко всегда казался ему слепо преданным своему роду до мозга костей, во всяком случае до тех пор, пока Люциус не попытался использовать его, чтобы подняться в глазах Волдеморта. Сейчас, видимо, это слепое обожание прошло, оставив рациональное уважение.

— Опять думаешь о судьбах мира, Поттер? — в голосе Малфоя было столько язвительности, что если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что они снова в Хогвартсе. Гарри удивленного на него посмотрел.

— Тебя это так раздражает?

— Мне плевать, Поттер. Даже интересно, когда ты уже перестанешь беспокоиться обо всем, на что не можешь повлиять. Готов поклясться, ты до сих пор винишь себя во всех жертвах войны, — выплюнул Малфой и отвернулся к окну.

— Были жертвы, которых можно было избежать, — тихо, но твёрдо ответил Гарри, наполняя формочки тестом. — Если бы у меня было больше информации, многим погибшим удалось бы спастись.

— Как ты не понимаешь! Он никого не жалел! Он мог убить ещё столько же и не моргнуть глазом! Ты спас тысячи людей, это уже больше, чем сделали остальные.

— Мои друзья помогали мне, так что это не я спас, а все мы. И это не соревнование, это погибшие люди, у которых были семьи, мечты и стремления, — ответил Гарри, с силой захлопывая духовку.

— А какие мечты и стремления у тебя, Поттер? — неожиданно тихо спросил Драко, глядя прямо в глаза. В горле словно застрял комок, который Гарри никак не мог проглотить. Этот вопрос ему задавали разве что Гермиона да Молли, на что получили невнятное бормотание. Ещё Сириус, но тогда единственное, о чём мечтал Гарри — жить спокойной жизнью, чтобы с его близкими всё было хорошо. Конечно, это и теперь было одной из важных составляющих, однако Гарри понемногу начал задумываться, чего он хотел от себя в своей жизни, а не в чужих.

— Я хотел помогать людям, — кое-как прохрипел он. — Хотел таким образом исправить свои ошибки.

Малфой усмехнулся, словно не был удивлён. На секунду Гарри показалось, что взгляд Драко упал на его губы, но в следующее мгновение тот внимательно смотрел прямо в глаза.

— А теперь?

— Я не знаю. Я не думал. Мне нравится работать в аврорате, это интересно, и моя жизнь полна приключений.

— Но? — подтолкнул его Драко.

— Но это не то, как я хочу провести остаток жизни, — неохотно признал Гарри. Казалось, что Малфой вот-вот победно усмехнётся, но тот как-то грустно улыбнулся и отодвинулся. — Что насчёт тебя? Это работа твоей мечты?

— До тех пор, пока я могу наслаждаться твоим незнанием элементарных вещей и социальной неприспособленностью, — спокойно ответил Драко, и что-то в его словах показалось Гарри жутко важным, но он отвлёкся на то, чтобы ответить на оскорбление.

Через двадцать минут кексы, наконец, испеклись, и младшие авроры со всей ответственностью и храбростью, помогая друг другу запихнули в них джем.  
Чайник быстро вскипел, Драко занялся завариванием чая (он говорил, что он идеален в этом, хотя, возможно, это просто его успокаивало). Гарри накрывал на стол. С самого утра в окно бился дождь, а сейчас он только усилился.

— На эту дурацкую погоду даже чары не действуют, — пожаловался в пустоту Гарри.  
Когда всё было готово, Поттер и Малфой сели за стол и придвинули к себе тарелку с кексами.

— Тебе не кажется, — осторожно начал Драко, пережевывая откушенный кусок, — что у них металлический привкус?

Гарри опустил взгляд на стекающую по руке кровь, которая сочилась из кекса. У Драко все зубы были в крови, и Гарри был уверен, что у него самого выглядели они не лучше. Осторожно отложив кексы, авроры встали из-за стола, и тут выпечка словно взбесилась. Кексы отрастили себе челюсти с огромными клыками, подлетели над столом и кинулись за Гарри и Драко.

Спрятавшись за диваном, авроры отстреливались от взбесившихся кексов, когда в комнату влетел Абраховец с истошным воем и с дьявольским смехом начал летать по дому.

— Будете знать, как связываться с Лордом Абраховецом! — кричал он, и Гарри побился бы головой о диванную подушку, но именно в этот момент он был занят отражением атаки группы кексов.

— Зачем было столько готовить? — воскликнул Малфой, когда кекс чуть не отгрыз ему ухо. — Лорд Абраховец! Остановите это безумие! Мы вам не враги!

— Вы дармоеды! Оккупанты! Вражеские захватчики! — истерил вошедший в образ вампир.

— Мы сами пленники! — отбившись от трёх кексов сразу и почувствовав небывалый прилив сил, закричал Гарри.

— Три десятка домов, а вы заселились в мой! — Лорд схватил пролетавший мимо кекс и запустил его в Малфоя.

— Так у вас такая прекрасная библиотека! — увернувшись, примазался Драко. Абраховец замер и приосанился.

— Это верно, — довольно объявил он. В этот момент прямо через него пролетел кекс, целясь в Гарри. Абраховец поморщился и щелкнул пальцами. Вся выпечка тут же упала на пол.

— И зачем так, — обиженно протянул Гарри.

— Чтобы неповадно было! — чванливо ответил Лорд Абраховец, отворачиваясь. Возможно, ему и было неловко, но об этом можно было только догадываться. — Завтра вас ждёт очередной скучный день, отдыхайте.

Он только что не фыркнул, исчезая в своей привычной манере.

Гарри оглядел поле сражения, тяжело вздохнул и взмахнул палочкой, приступая к уборке.

— Чаю, Поттер? — предложил Малфой, когда дом приобрёл более менее сносный вид. Гарри пожал плечами. — У нас есть ещё партия, которая не участвовала в битве. Теперь вся надежда только на них, — он бодро достал противень с формочками из духовки. — Только джем добавить!

— Они и без джема хороши, — заверил его Гарри. — Мне кажется, я больше никогда не смогу есть кексы с начинкой.

— О, никогда не говори никогда, Поттер. Кексик?

Гарри смотрел на Драко, слушал его историю про неправильный джем в традиционных кексах, и ему казалось, что он никогда его по-настоящему не видел. Но теперь, когда разглядел, ему хотелось смотреть на него как можно дольше. И было уже не так тоскливо.


	10. Вечный спор

День был действительно скучный. Гарри проснулся утром без одеяла и обнаружил, что его забрал Малфой. Перетянуть одеяло обратно не вышло, так что пришлось вставать и начинать уже ставший неприятным день.

Из окон ужасно дуло, хотя Гарри каждый день накладывал герметизирующие чары. Половицы старого дома скрипели, костёр не разжигался, а от книг со стеллажа Гарри уже мутило.  
Завтрак подгорел, так что пришлось жевать горькие чёрные кусочки хлеба, смазанные обильным слоем джема.

— С завтрашнего дня придётся есть хлопья, — объявил Малфой, изучив холодильник.

— Может, попросим Абраховеца сходить в магазин, — пробубнил Гарри, грея нос паром от чая.

— Не думаю, что ты хочешь просить о чём-то этого маразматика, — фыркнул Драко. Он взял то, что должно было быть тостом, с тарелки Гарри, и, как ни в чем не бывало, объявил: — У тебя джем на подбородке.

После непродолжительного спора, кто и как должен себя вести, младшие авроры засобирались на осмотр территории. На улице не предвиделось никаких катаклизмов, диких животных и безумных божков, так что выходили из дома они не в боевой готовности.

Спустя полчаса Гарри шёл и пинал листья, а Малфой за ним наблюдал с изрядной долей скепсиса.

— Жалко, не зима, — вдруг сказал Гарри. — Поиграли бы в снежки.

Драко посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

— Я бы не стал играть с тобой в снежки, Поттер, — высокомерно ответил он.

— Не понравилось в прошлый раз? — насмешливо уточнил Гарри. Драко нахмурился.

— Не было никакого прошлого раза.

— Ты верещал громче призраков в той хижине, — продолжил смеяться Поттер.

— Так это был ты! — воскликнул Малфой, неожиданно разозлившись. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как я испугался! Я потом не спал ночами!

Осознав, что сболтнул лишнего, он осёкся.

— Выходит, не спал ночами из-за меня, — проигнорировал фразу про страх Гарри, концентрируясь на второй части жалобы. Проснувшаяся в нем неожиданно тактичность подсказала, что трусость — не то, о чем Малфой может разговаривать спокойно, не желая уничтожить каждого, кто стал её свидетелем.

— Всё именно так, как ты думаешь, Поттер, — едко ответил Драко, закатив глаза. Его уши слегка покраснели. Возможно, девизом Малфоев было что-то вроде: ‘Лучше сказать, что думаешь ночами о Гриффиндорцах, чем признаться в трусости’. Гарри совсем в этом не разбирался, так что решил не развивать тему.

— И все же, ты это заслужил, — продолжил Гарри, оглядывая кладбище, мимо которого они проходили.

— Быть запертым здесь с тобой? — протянул Драко. Гарри поморщился.

— Получить снежком в лицо. Быть запертым — слишком жестокое наказание, наверное.

— Всё не так плохо, — как-то неуверенно ответил Драко. — Возможно, ты не так ужасен, как мог бы быть.

— Возможно? Я готовлю завтраки!

— Сегодня он подгорел.

Они дошли до местного кладбища и остановились у забора. Могилы были засыпаны листьями, так что земли было совсем не видно, и только памятники стояли неровными рядами. Торец церкви, в которой только пару дней назад Гарри и Драко чудом не погибли, казался ещё серее, чем обычно.

— И все-таки это ты во всем виноват, — протянул Малфой. Гарри напрягся.

— Не начинай, — ответил он, не желая продолжать этот бессмысленный спор.

— Нет, подумай об этом. Всё происходит только потому, что ты оказываешься рядом, — задумчиво продолжил Малфой, не обратив на просьбу никакого внимания.

— Что — всё? — раздраженно уточнил Гарри. — Я просто работаю, я не виноват, что кто-то ненавидит меня достаточно сильно, чтобы портить мою жизнь разными способами.

— Ты о Робертсе? — подозрительно сощурился Малфой, возможно, пытаясь пошутить. Однако Гарри уже не вдумывался, злясь и оправдываясь одновременно. Словно всё, что бы ни происходило, действительно было его виной, словно он мог контролировать всё плохое в мире.

— Я не знаю, кто мог это сделать. Я не знаю, есть ли у меня враги теперь, но, видимо, есть, раз мы проводим лето здесь, — всё быстрее тараторил Поттер. — И мне жаль, что тебе приходится сталкиваться с этим из-за меня, хотя тебе даже работать со мной не нравится, что не удивительно, ведь я не только притягиваю неприятности, я даже справиться с ними сам не могу. И я могу представить твоё недовольство этой ситуацией, но ничего не могу поделать, и если бы мог, тебя бы уже здесь не было.

Он тяжело дышал после этой речи, взъерошил волосы и поправил очки. Драко внимательно на него смотрел.

— Почему ты такой сложный, Поттер, — спросил он, и, заметив, что тот снова напрягся, быстро продолжил: — Гарри. Мы вместе попали в эту ловушку. Моей вины здесь столько же, сколько твоей и, может, Робертса. Ты уже несколько дней ходишь с таким видом, как будто мир снова на грани гибели, и это не только твоих рук дело, но тебе же его и спасать.

Гарри всё ещё не мог ничего сказать, потому что раз за разом в голове повторялось: ‘Гарри, Гарри, Гарри’. Драко продолжил.

— Я не собираюсь клясться тебе в верности и дружбе, не собираюсь воевать с твоими демонами в голове. Всё, что ты должен помнить, это то, что ты не должен справляться один с ситуацией, в которой участвуют двое. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Я говорю тебе это прежде всего как напарник, а потом уже как человек, который делит с тобой постель, — Драко ухмыльнулся. — Пускай и волей случая.

— Я могу спать на диване, — невпопад ответил Гарри, все ещё переваривая информацию.

— О да, Поттер. Это именно то, что я хотел сказать, — закатил глаза Малфой и развернулся, направляясь к дому. — Идём, нам ещё надо придумать, что делать.

Гарри послушно побрёл за ним, в последний раз оглянувшись на кладбище. Ему показалось, что из-за памятников на них кто-то смотрит, но это ощущение сразу исчезло.

Абраховец сидел на столе, болтая ногами.

— Молодые люди! Я вас заждался. Необычайно скучный день, не правда ли? — воодушевленно воскликнул вампир, не утруждаясь даже встать. — Знаете, услышал одно стихотворение, решил вам пересказать, а то боюсь, что завтра буду крайне занят.

— Внимательно слушаем, — кисло отозвался Драко. Пыла приведения это не убавило.

— <right>Как полночь грянет на порог,  
Исчезнут пол и потолок,  
Придёт владыка зла и тьмы,  
И с нею десять сотен бед.</right>

— Вообще не в рифму, — отозвался Гарри, прожевав кусок тоста, оставшегося с завтрака.

— Да вам всё не так! — разозлился Абраховец. — Хорошие стихи, ещё никто не жаловался!

— Мы не жалуемся, — поспешно заверил его Малфой. — Так что там про владыку зла и тьмы?

— Владыка, — фыркнул Абраховец, — из неё владыка, как из меня оборотень.

— То есть она не так страшна, — уточнил Драко.

— Она ужасна, — с готовностью ответил Лорд.

— И будет в полночь? — вставил Гарри.

— Да откуда вы берёте эту чушь! — взорвался Абраховец, но тут же задумался. — А вообще, может, что и в полночь. В любом случае, не унывайте, молодые люди. У вас ещё будут более серьёзные поводы, чтобы расстраиваться. Счастливо оставаться!

Малфой устало вздохнул.

— Ему обязательно быть таким противным?

— Может, это из-за того, что он лорд, — предположил Гарри.

— Эй, вообще-то я тоже будущий лорд, — возмутился Драко.

— Охотно верю.

— Объяснись сейчас же! — потребовал Малфой, но Гарри только отмахнулся, посмеиваясь. — Я не противный!

Поттер продолжил смеяться, одновременно пытаясь зажечь огонь без дыма. Когда у него, наконец, получилось, он обернулся посмотреть на Малфоя, но тот уже был занят чтением. И если бы он не держал книгу вверх ногами, Гарри бы ему даже поверил.


	11. Ведьма и тысяча бед

В полночь ничего не произошло. Пол и потолок не обрушились, и Гарри уже хотел было обратно уснуть, завернувшись в одеяло, которое на некоторое время было отвоёвано в честном поединке.

— Почему бы тебе не наколдовать себе ещё одно одеяло? — возмутился Драко. — Я мёрзну!

— Так наколдуй себе сам, — парировал Гарри, выглядывая в окно. Было тихо.

— Ты что, магические одеяла — совсем не то же самое, что сделанные вручную! — ужаснулся Малфой, поражённый, что такие пустяки приходится разжевывать.

— Так с чего бы мне они нравились, в таком случае?

— Ты при всём желании не отличил бы одно от другого, — язвительно заметил Драко, и в его словах правды было больше, чем Гарри хотелось бы признавать.

В этот момент в дверь, к счастью, позвонили.

— С каких пор посланники зла уведомляют о своём присутствии звонком в дверь? — пробормотал Поттер, направляясь к выходу.

— Может, она воспитана не в лесу, в отличие от некоторых, — фыркнул Малфой, следуя за ним по лестнице.

За дверью стояла средних лет дама, и авроры только теперь заметили, что на улице льёт как из ведра. Впрочем, лило только на той стороне улицы, где стояла ночная гостья.

— Могу ли я войти? — с прелестной улыбкой поинтересовалась она.

— Прошу простить моего коллегу, — подвинул Поттера Драко, приглашая даму в дом. — Входите, мисс.

— Спасибо, вы очень любезны, — снова улыбнулась посетительница и прошла внутрь. Дождь тут же прекратился, зато ручка двери, которую все ещё держал Гарри, с треском отломилась. Следом за ней хрустнула вешалка, на которую мисс повесила своё пальто. Не обращая на произошедшее внимания, она протянула руку Малфою.

— Мое имя Патриция, прошу вас называть меня так, — она протянула руку и Гарри тоже. У того немедленно оторвалась пуговица на мантии. После того, как они представились, Патриция прошла в гостиную и села на диван. Ножки у него опасно подкосились. — Видите ли, я заблудилась. Каждую осень я хожу через деревню в город, чтобы купить запасов на зиму, но иногда всё ещё теряюсь. Это особенность, которую я списываю на издержки моей работы.

Она кокетливо поправила тёмные волосы, вьющиеся от влаги, и разгладила складки на платье. Гарри всё ещё не знал, что сказать.

— Кем вы работаете, Патриция? — спросил Драко, подозревая, что знает ответ.

— Это не совсем работа в общепринятом плане, — засмеялась гостья. На столике у стены треснула ваза. — Видите ли, многим людям, живущим в этой деревне, нужна помощь. И не только в этой, многие люди из тех поселений, что находятся за десятки миль отсюда, приходят ко мне, чтобы я сняла с них порчу.

Гарри мог бы сказать, что не удивлён, но он солгал бы. От Патриции не исходили волны магии, но Гарри казалось, что она фонит похлеще самых тёмных артефактов.

— Вы волшебница, Патриция? — осторожно спросил он. В этот раз гостья удержалась от смеха, но вторая ваза всё равно треснула. ‘Абраховец будет в ярости, ’ — подумал Гарри.

— О, нет. Моя мать была волшебницей, как и мой отец, хоть у него и не так здорово получалось обращаться с магией. Однако я родилась сквибом с даром притягивать дурную магию, — в её голосе было слышно хвастовство. Гарри был в ужасе.

— То есть, вы можете притягивать магию, но не управлять ею, — уточнил Малфой, и по его голосу было понятно, что он тоже не в восторге.

— Верно, мистер Малфой, — довольно пропела она. Гарри не удивился, когда крыша над головой заскрипела.

— И много ли сглазов вы притянули за свою жизнь? — хрипло поинтересовался Поттер, ожидая худшего.

— Думаю, несколько уж точно, — хихикнула Патриция, — несколько сотен, я полагаю.  
Лестница жалобно заскрипела.

— Не желаете чаю? — неожиданно воодушевленно предложил Драко.

— С удовольствием, мистер Малфой! — откликнулась гостья, поглаживая велюровую подушку, которая тут же разошлась по швам. Гарри метнулся на кухню вслед за Драко.

— Она разнесёт весь дом! — шёпотом воскликнул Гарри, стоило им оказаться достаточно далеко. — Что нам с ней вообще делать?

— Она сказала, что сейчас осень, — словно не слыша его, Драко поставил чайник на плиту.

— Что? — с сомнением переспросил Гарри. — Сейчас и так осень.

— Сегодня одиннадцатое июля, придурок, — неожиданно зло ответил ему Драко. — Не теряй связь с реальностью, мы всего лишь в ловушке, за ней жизнь должна течь так же, как мы её и оставили. Но она, — он указал на дверь в гостиную и нервно поправил волосы. От недостатка сна он казался ещё злее, чем был, — Она говорит, что сейчас осень. Одиннадцатое октября.

— Может, одно из примагниченных ею проклятий так сработало? Немного изменило память?

— Возможно, купол притянул её сюда. Но откуда об этом было знать Абраховецу?

— Он всё знает, — отмахнулся Гарри, доставая чашки.

— Да, но откуда? Он говорит, что такое случалось. Неужели она забредает сюда каждое десятилетие.

— Бедный Лорд Абраховец, — застонал Гарри. — Если ему каждый раз приходится чинить дом, я не удивлён, что он пишет такие ужасные стихи о ней.

— А он ли их пишет, — риторически спросил Драко, указывая пальцем куда-то на нос Гарри. Жест получился абсолютно дурацким, так что он продолжил наливать чай. — Кружки понесёшь ты.

— С чего бы это, — возмутился Гарри.

— Вынужден признать, что у тебя реакция лучше, — Поттер не успел проанализировать комплимент и порадоваться ему, как Драко продолжил. — Когда она разобьёт чашки, ты быстрее меня успеешь остудить чай.

К двум часам ночи, когда чашки разбились, были восстановлены, а затем снова разбились, Патрицию было решено оставить спать на диване.

— Если вас это устроит, мисс, — участливо сказал Гарри. Возможно, страх за второй этаж всё же читался в его глазах, но Патриция ничего не сказала, а только кивнула. Авроры бодро нашли ей постельное белье, а Гарри наколдовал одеяло, так что гостья была размещена с комфортом.

За прошедшее время ничего нового узнать не удалось. Да, на дворе осень, молодые люди, а вы не заметили? Да, прямо по дороге из деревни стоит дом, в который приходят за очищением от порчи. Нет, обычно ничего не ломается, во всяком случае, не с такой частотой. И всё в таком духе. Сама ведьма грелась о тёплые бока восстановленной кружки и не горела желанием разговаривать.

— Дожить бы до утра, — посетовал Малфой, заворачиваясь в одеяло. Гарри отложил очки на тумбочку и погасил свет.

— Да поможет нам Мерлин.

Мерлин помогал только до восьми утра. Около восьми с нижнего этажа послышался оглушительный грохот, и авроры кубарем в пижамах слетели вниз. У обломков камина, застенчиво улыбаясь, стояла Патриция.

— Кажется, я что-то сломала, — пробормотала она, поправляя волосы.

— Нам нужно найти новый дом, — уверенно заключил Драко.

— Чтобы поселить её туда на время? — непонимающе уточнил Гарри.

— Чтобы переселиться самим, пока Абраховец нас не убил.

С полки упали книги.

— Мы сейчас завтракаем, а затем отправляемся гулять, — решительно объявил Малфой, разворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону лестницы, чтобы переодеться. Мантии на нём не было, но её незримое присутствие было так ощутимо, что Гарри практически увидел взметнувшиеся чёрные полы.

— Что ж, пойду сделаю завтрак, — он неловко почесал в затылке и побрел в кухню. У выхода он обернулся. — Патриция, прошу вас, присядьте на диван.

Гостья послушно села.

Завтракать пришлось действительно хлопьями, но никто не возражал, потому что в перерывах между спасением разбитой тарелки, тушением пожара в шкафу и починкой упавшей дверцы, хотелось просто хоть что-то есть.  
И чего авроры точно не ожидали, так это того, что на улице станет ещё хуже. В ближайшем сквере на них чуть не упало дерево, ветка которого всё же успела задеть щёку Гарри и оставила на ней царапину, из которой тут же потекла кровь. Патриция все это время выглядела потрясающе безмятежно.

— Видите ли, — говорила она спокойно, — меня эти беды редко трогают. Я их забираю, а затем они просто исчезают.

— Так значит, вы заблудились, — уточнил Драко, когда закончил обрабатывать рану напарника.

— Совершенно верно. Знаете, обычно я иду по этой дороге, — Патриция указала на дорогу, на которой они стояли. — Но теперь в конце её я вижу только туман. И мне не хочется идти в него, поэтому я подожду, когда он рассеется.

— Как бы хотелось дожить до этого момента, — пробормотал Драко.

Внезапно из-за угла на них двинулось странной формы облако, тёмное и жужжащее.

— Это что, — севшим голосом спросил Гарри. После того, как его чуть не убило дерево, он позволил себе на некоторое время воздержаться от комментариев ситуации, но облако его беспокоило. Тем более, что по губам Патриции скользнула улыбка узнавания.

— О, это, кажется, пчелиный сглаз. Самый популярный в октябре, — авторитетно заявила она. Пчёлы приближались с потрясающей скоростью. На вид их было несколько сотен, может и больше.

— _Протего_! — выкрикнул Малфой, давая им больше времени на размышления. Щит схлопнулся довольно быстро, втянувшись в Патрицию. — Нам не перебить всю тысячу!

Гарри бросил парализующее, но оно, не долетев до облака, метнулось в ведьму. Её не парализовало, но отбросило к обочине.

— Патриция! Они не тронут вас! — закричал Малфой, выставляя очередной щит. — Зайдите за облако! Скорее!

Гарри подбежал к женщине и помог ей подняться. Она, отряхнувшись, уверенно направилась в сторону пчёл, вскоре исчезнув за плотным роем.

— Скорее, Поттер, попробуй замораживающим! — крикнул Драко, подбегая к Гарри.

— А сам? — огрызнулся Поттер, вскидывая палочку и выпуская заклинание. Первый ряд пчёл покрылся изморозью и упал на землю. — Прекрасно, как раз к концу месяца справимся.

— Не ной! _Опуньо_! — Малфой направил палочку в стену дома, и часть пчёл, подчинившись, впечаталась в стену.

— Это было умно, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Спасибо, но остальные не поведутся, — ответил Драко. Пчёлы перегруппировывались, выстраиваясь клином. — Ужасно. Почему нет ни одного заклинания против пчёл?!

— Потому что пчёлы обычно не делают зла, — заметил Гарри, вновь и вновь пуская парализующие. Теперь, когда Патриция притягивала их с другой стороны, они работали ощутимо лучше, и пчёлы десятками падали вниз. Оставшиеся перестраивались снова и снова, создавая новые атакующие группы, и только порывы _Протего_ , бросаемого Малфоем, не позволяли им добраться до авроров. Ветер усиливался, закручивая в ураганчики листья, и вскоре одно из таких завихрений поглотило часть пчёл, кружа их всё быстрее.

— Водой и заморозить? — предложил Гарри, парализуя подлетевших слишком близко насекомых.

— Скучно, но можно, -согласился Драко. После первой совместной успешной атаки, он продолжил. — Почему мы всегда пользуемся этой схемой?

— Потому что она работает? — предположил Гарри, замораживая очередную порцию летающих врагов. За поредевшем роем пчёл уже были видны очертания тела Патриции. Не было похоже, что её эта ситуация хоть сколько-нибудь волнует.

Вскоре вокруг были раскиданы только куски льда разного размера, бессчётное количество трупов насекомых, завывал ветер, и среди всего этого хаоса в платье без единой складки стояла Патриция.

— Дорога! — воскликнула она. — Туман рассеялся, и я могу идти!

— Какое счастье, — едко пробормотал Драко. Ни он, ни Гарри не видели каких-либо изменений в окружающей среде. Патриция же уверенно шагала к ним.

— Спасибо за приют, молодые люди. Мне пора! Может, на обратном пути ещё свидимся! — поспешно начала прощаться Патриция, а затем поспешила вперёд по дороге.

— Упаси Мерлин, — тихо ответил ей Гарри, но она была уже далеко.

— Так что это было? — задумчиво произнёс Малфой. — Магический гипноз? Империус? Она же совсем не в себе.

— Как знать, может, она по жизни такая, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Одно я знаю точно. Если кто-нибудь вломится в эту деревню сегодня и начнёт всё крушить, я не проснусь.

Малфой всё так же задумчиво кивнул.

— Тем более, что теперь у тебя есть ещё одно одеяло.


	12. Сорок семь голов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Короче! Друзья!   
> Очевидно, что челленджи в стиле ‘пиши каждый день’ ну вообще никак не подходят мне.   
> Завтра уже 31 октября, и вы видите, что это лишь 12 глава, а не 31.   
> Но я торжественно клянусь закончить его в ближайшее время, потому что этот поезд уже встал на рельсы.   
> В любом случае, хорошего вам Хэллоуина, не ругайтесь на меня, читайте с удовольствием и пишите отзывы. Спасибо большое.

— Как говорил мой дальний родственник, некий граф, — разглагольствовал Абраховец, сидя на полке восстановленного камина. Все нормы и приличия были забыты им, и Гарри не мог его винить. — Он говорил, что одна голова хорошо, а сорок семь лучше. Конечно, он имел в виду развешанные на колах головы провинившихся. Или головы врагов, вероятно. Этих стариков иногда сложно понять, а он из-за клыков ещё и шепелявил.

Абраховец сидел у них, хотя, если быть честными, у себя дома уже почти час, не в силах поверить, что авроры восстановили все, что успела разрушить ‘эта чокнутая’.

— Как она проникла под купол? — спросил Абраховеца Гарри, надеясь, что тот даст четкий ответ.

— Она без мыла куда угодно пролезет, — проворчал Лорд, и теперь вот уже час рассказывал о своих дальних и близких родственниках.

— И ему все говорили: ‘зачем тебе эти головы? ’. А он отмахивался и только новые вешал, — покачал головой будто бы расстроенный Лорд. — А когда они оживали, становилось совсем жутко. Некоторые нападали, спрыгивая с кольев, некоторые пели, а это было ужасно, некоторые загадки загадывали, — продолжил свой рассказ Абраховец. — Но по осени они совсем сходили с ума. Некоторые даже пытались забираться в дома.

— Головы? — с ужасом уточнил Гарри.

— Успокойся, Поттер, это же всего лишь сказки, — фыркнул Малфой, отрываясь от книги. Абраховец был настолько добр сегодня, что даже не устроил истерику по этому поводу.

— Сказки?! — воскликнул Лорд. — Я вам рассказываю, что вас ждёт, а вы думаете, что мне просто нравится ваша компания? Как бы не так.

Гарри застонал.

— Ну почему отрубленные головы. Разве нельзя без этого.

— А мне кажется, это весело, — заметил Абраховец. — Не занудствуйте, это же почти деревенский праздник, да?

— Да, если считать праздником отрубленные поющие головы, — мрачно ответил Гарри.

— Это семантика, — отмахнулся Абраховец. — А вы, молодой человек, — он указал на Драко. — Пользуйтесь моей снисходительностью, пока я добрый. Веселого вам завтрашнего дня.

Оказалось, про поющие, загадывающие загадки и проникающие в дом головы Абраховец не шутил. Мало того, что Гарри проснулся с ощущением тяжести в левом плече, а когда повернулся посмотреть, что происходит, обнаружил лезущие в нос светлые волосы. Кроме этого он не успел ни проанализировать ситуацию, ни расслабиться на некоторое время, представляя, что так и должно быть. В следующий момент на нижнем этаже разбилось окно, и Драко подскочил с кровати, вызывая в Гарри чувство необъяснимого сожаления. Малфой неожиданно настороженно посмотрел на него и сощурился.

— Ты почему не одеваешься? — нервно спросил он, стоя посреди комнаты, завёрнутый в одеяло.

— Я одеваюсь, — уверенно ответил Гарри, оглядывая Драко. У того из-под одеяла торчали только удивительно тонкие лодыжки, и Гарри отчего-то смутился.

На всю гостиную лохматая окровавленная мужская голова распевала кельтские гимны. Пела довольно плохо, но с большим энтузиазмом. Авроры только вздохнули. По долгу службы они иногда встречали подобные случаи. Обычно, конечно, головы изрыгали проклятия, но и был ведь ещё не вечер.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — поздоровался Гарри. Голова прервала пение и посмотрела неодобрительно.

— А где Абраховец, этот подлый прохиндей? Он обещал налить мне, если я доживу до следующего призыва.

— О, он в отъезде, — нашёлся Гарри, анализируя ситуацию. О том, что он лично знаком с головами, вампир не упоминал.

— Отъехал, значит, — проворчала голова. — А куда девать остальных? Вся семья приехала. Сорок семь со мной. Куда всех разместить?

— Как сорок семь? — в ужасе уточнил Гарри.

— А сколько должно быть?! — взорвалась лохматая голова. Всё меньше сомнений было в том, что это какой-то родственник Абраховеца. — Мы всех сняли с кольев, всех привезли, чтобы отметить двенадцатый день перед Самайном, как делаем каждые десять лет!

Драко и Гарри переглянулись. Возможно ли, что Абраховец случайно забыл упомянуть о необходимости развлекать сорок семь голов его родственников? В этом оба очень сильно сомневались.

— Так вы можете его вызвать? Как-то сказать ему, что мы здесь? — продолжала возмущаться голова.

— Как ваше имя, сэр? — не выдержал Драко, хоть и не был уверен, что это достаточно корректный вопрос для головы, отрубленной какое-то время назад.

— Скажите паршивцу, что дядя Генри приехал. Не думаю, что он забыл, кто я. Невоспитанный, невежливый мальчишка. Хотя, конечно, зная его отца, можно было и не ожидать другого.

Авроры вежливо улыбнулись и одновременно начали отступать в кухню.

 — Что будем делать? — зашептал Драко, почти касаясь губами уха Гарри. Тот не был уверен, что такая секретность необходима, но аргументов против не нашёл.

— Надо придумать, как вызвать его. Я не собираюсь разбираться с его семейкой отрубленных голов, — прошептал Гарри в ответ.

— О чем шепчетесь, юноши? — елейным голосом спросил высунувшийся из стены Абраховец.

— Головы! Дядя Генри! Ваши родственники! — несвязно воскликнул Гарри. Абраховец вздохнул.

— Дядя Генри наверняка зол как черт, — покачал он головой.

— Естественно! — возмутился Драко. — Что нам делать? Вам придётся нам помочь!

— Я никому ничего не обязан, — запротестовал Абраховец. Но тут же нахмурился. — Но если им придётся общаться с вами двумя, они найдут способ проклясть меня до конца моих дней, хоть это и будет проблематично.

— Как вы празднуете двенадцатый день перед Самайном? — осторожно спросил Гарри, не уверенный, хотелось ли ему услышать ответ.

— О, это славная традиция, — улыбнулся мечтательно Лорд. — Мы весь день поём песни.

— Хором? — севшим голосом спросил Драко.

— Да, все сорок восемь голов, — похвастался вампир. — Сорок восьмая моя, не переживайте.  
— Было бы о чем беспокоиться, — покивал Гарри. Драко удрученно застонал.

Разместить сорок семь голов в относительно небольшой гостиной дома оказалось не так просто. Головы ссорились, ругали и авроров, и прозрачного родственника, жаловались, что им мало воздуха. Одна из тётушек постоянно просила пить, и только Гарри соглашался носить ей стаканы, заливать жидкость в рот, а затем вытирать кровавые лужи. Откуда в умершей лет сто назад голове была кровь, он предпочитал не задумываться.  
Малфой мастерил подходящую для этого огромного хора подставку, чтобы смогли поместиться все. Абраховец с натянутой улыбкой скользил между родственничками, и с кем бы он ни говорил, отовсюду слышался голос дяди Генри, вещавшего о том, какой ужасный у него племянник.

Когда всё было готово, головы заняли свои места, переругавшись друг с другом по двадцать раз. Лорд Абраховец сначала устроился с краю, затем его переместили в центр, но он всех закрывал, так что ему пришлось держаться прямо напротив солирующего дяди Генри.  
Некоторое время головы распевались, по ходу дела продолжая меняться местами.

— Берта! — воскликнула одна из голов с рыжей копной волос. — Твои связки уже совсем плохи, я требую, чтобы ты поменялась со мной местами!

Когда кудрявая Берта проигнорировала рыжеволосую родственницу, та с визгом и нескрываемым удовольствием прыгнула на неё сверху и вцепилась клыками ей в голову. Кое-как аврорам удалость разнять две вампирский головы и уговорить их поменяться местами.

Наконец хор запел. Гарри не мог сказать, что когда-либо был любителем музыки, но даже хор под руководством Флитвика в Хогвартсе уступал по звучанию этому древнему семейному коллективу. Через эти голоса текла старая магия, отчего песня приобретала большее значение. Кельтские гимны сменились румынскими, затем Берта начала петь, видимо, семейную песню, и все неожиданно расплакались.  
Первый час авроры сидели смирно и слушали. К середине второго Малфой как мог близко подвинулся к Гарри и зашептал ему на ухо:

— Как думаешь, сколько это ещё будет продолжаться?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь, недолго.

Спустя четыре часа Поттер начал ненавидеть свою работу, а Драко пытался не заснуть. Головы, утомившись, начинали фальшивить, что, учитывая полуразложившиеся состояние их связок, было неудивительно.

Абраховец вообще больше не старался, подставив призрачную руку под призрачный подбородок и бормоча через раз слова.

Ровно в шесть хор замолчал. Драко тут же проснулся, а Гарри закрыл глаза и слушал звенящую тишину с нескончаемым удовольствием. Головы начали спрыгивать с подставки, выстраиваясь в очередь к камину. Абраховец услужливо достал порох, по пути прощаясь с родственниками. Первой улизнула Берта, её рыжеволосая соперница последовала сразу за ней, а дальше потянулись и остальные родственники. Дядя Генри замыкал процессию.

— Что передать твоему отцу, Билли? — спросил он напоследок.

— Мои лучшие пожелания, — сухо ответил Абраховец. Дядя Генри покачал головой.

— Дождёшься, что и ему отрубят голову, вот тогда-то он с тобой побеседует, — проворчал он и исчез в зеленом пламени.

Гарри всё это время с тоской смотрел на камин.

— Отправь нас обратно, — неожиданно приказал Драко. Абраховец удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Это куда я должен вас отправить? — уточнил он.

— В Лондон, — объяснил Драко.

— Боюсь, это невозможно, — сочувственно покачал головой Абраховец.

— Но их же удалось отправить!

— Я больше чем уверен, что там, куда они отправились, вам, молодые люди, не понравится, — загадочно ответил Лорд и исчез.


End file.
